SHS
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: complete! SHS is your typical high school, except the students have powers, the gym class curriculum includes hog tying bad guys and the bully can triplicate himself. Violet's about to find a whole lot more about heros. ch12 up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first chapter. But first a note. I need supers. If you are willing to help me out, I will send you a virtual penguin! Who doesn't love penguins! I need supers, villains, and anything else. The info I need is.

Name  
age  
power  
super name (not required, I can make one if need be)  
appearance  
personality (not required)

Thank you in advance! Oh, and you will get credit!

Chapter one

The Parrs came home, sweaty and bruised, after a long battle with the latest villain, the Smashinator. He was a retired wrestler that wanted to make a comeback. Violet Parr sighed as she flopped onto the couch.

" Helen! Mail's here!" Bob shouted. Helen Parr dragged her self to the door. She had tried to stop him by stretching between two light poles, but he bounced off her to clothesline Violet. She picked up the mail.

" Bill, bill, junk, bill, ju- wait, Violet, there's something here for you." Helen handed her daughter a manila envelope. Violet took off her mask and gloves and began to open it.

' Congratulations. You have been accepted to super high school. Enclosed in this envelope is class schedule, the date to come, a letter from another student that is already attending, and a dorm room number. We urge you to accept and come. You will make friends, learn more about super heroism and learn to expand and control your powers.

If you have any questions or concerns call 787-374-3767' violet finished reading and gave the letter to her parents. She pulled out everything else.

Schedule: invisibility, gym, lunch, break, normal (reading, math, history), super hero history, power practice, dinner, free time until lights out, 10 for freshmen and sophomores, 11 for juniors, midnight for seniors.

She put the schedule on the table and pulled out the next paper.

Dear Violet,

I am a student at SHS, and as a senior, I feel a responsibility to help you in any way I can. My name is Tiffany, my power is empathy, and therefore I am a sidekick. I hope your powers are enough to place you as a regular hero, but an any case I am here to help you and when you get to the school I will give you a tour and help you to make friends.

Fellow super,

Tiffany AKA empathy witch

Violet pulled out the final item, a slip of paper.

'Dorm room 527. Come sept. 1st'

" Well Vi? What do you think?" Bob Parr was watching his daughter to see her reaction.

" I don't know? What do you think?"

" I think I'm going call these Super High people." Helen said picking up the phone. " Hello? Is this Super High School? Yes, my name is Helen Parr, you sent my daughter an acceptance letter, and she never applied. Oh really? Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Okay thank you." She hung up the phone. " Well, apparently, they'd seen everything that we've done, and since Violet is of the high school age, they did some research and found out more about her and like her, they want her to come."

" Well Vi, it's all up to you." Bob said. Violet looked thoughtful.

" If I don't like it will you come and take me home?" she asked.

" Of course darling." Helen said. Just then Dash came running through.

" Jack-Jack burst into flames again!" he shouted. After a small rush to put out Jack-Jack, the Parrs were all in the family room.

" Mom, dad, I've decided, I want to go."

" okay honey, tomorrow we'll go and buy you some things you might need." Violet smiled at her parents and ran to her room.

' I can't believe it, a school where I won't have to hide my powers! How long til September?' she thought to herself. 'too long'

there! My first chapter, and I'm serious about the supers! The can be ones you've used, or planned to use but never did, or ones you just made up, I don't care, I just don't want to make up that many people and powers!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the revised edition! I got two people to replace Ann and Kathy! Okay! Wow, I didn't expect half the feedback I got! You all rock!

Special thanks to – Riverfox327, Redkill37, The Star Swordsman, RedVulpix, ainuprincess, and Kevin. For giving me the use of, Karen, Sean, Michael, Ruby and Jenna, Eli and Gozen, and Chris, Andrew, and Wilson. In that order. Oh, and double thanks to Redkill37 for Tormentor.

Disclaimer – I own diddlysquat! Well, I own Spencer, Tiffany, and the plot! Plus ten pairs of size 6 Doc Martins! Sue me if you want, that's all Ur getting.

Note – I still can use supers. I'll tell you when I've had enough. And if this goes well enough, I might make a sequel. Just give me the info specified in the first chapter. Thanks! I could also use villains. Oh, and I could use sophomores. The ones I put in are place holders, so don't be surprised if they disappear.

Oh! And I forgot to mention, Violet is 15 in this story! So she's a sophomore, she just wasn't accepted the year before.

Chapter two

It was finally September, and the Parrs were driving to the school. It was six hours before they drove up to a small brick building. Bob stopped the car.

" Is this it?" Dash asked bored.

" Yes." Violet said, sounding disappointed.

" Well, come on, you know what they say, 'don't judge a book by it's cover'. The rules apply to schools too." Helen said getting out. She took Jack-Jack out of his car seat. Then began walking toward the building. The rest of the family got out and followed. They walked in, a lone woman sat behind a desk.

" Hello? We're here to enroll our daughter, Violet Parr." Helen said to the woman.

" Power?" the woman asked, not looking at them.

" Invisibility and force fields." Violet said quietly. The woman sighed.

" Follow me." She said, standing up and walking toward the door. "Welcome to Super High." (A/N I'm sorry, but anyone find something wrong with that name?) She opened the door to reveal a huge campus with seven buildings and students everywhere.

" HI! Are you Violet?" a girl with curly red hair appeared out of nowhere. Violet nodded. " I'm Tiffany! I' here to give you a tour of the school and show you to your dorm! I'm also going to introduce you to your roommates! Since you're coming a year late!" Tiffany was way to cheery. " Would your family like to come on the tour?" she asked.

" Yes, we would." Helen said before Bob could decline. Dash let out a bored sigh. Helen shot him a look.

" Okay! Well, this first building is the main classroom. Anything that is taught in a classroom, you come here for. This is building A. building B is the Mess Hall, or, cafeteria. Building C is the Gym. What Dorm are you in?" Tiffany said this all very fast.

" Umm…527."

" Oh, good, you're in my quadrant."

" Quadrant?"

" Okay, there are four dorm buildings. D, E, F, and G. D and F are boys, E and G are girls. Each dorm building id divided into Quads, each quad is divided into four dorm rooms. One for seniors, one for juniors, one for sophomores, and one for freshmen. You are in Dorm building G quad four." Tiffany explained. She led them to a building with a large G above the door. They walked up a flight of stairs, and went through the door on the right, marked 4. Finally they went through a door with the word sophomore above it. Inside there was a group of girls. They were all about Violet's age and looked very comfortable. One had long black hair and was sitting at a vanity, brushing her hair. Another, with multicolored hair was lying on her bed with headphones over her ears. One with short brown hair was putting posters up by her bed. The fourth was sitting on her bed typing at a laptop. The fifth was walking around the room. She was the first to see the people at the door. She began walking over.

" Hi! I'm- oof." She tripped over a box and turned around angrily. " Spencer! Would you please finish unpacking! You're stuff is going to kill somebody!" she shouted at the multicolor haired girl. Who's only response was.

" I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone." She sang.

" Spencer!" the other girls shouted. Spencer took off her headphones and looked around.

"What?" she asked. The girl that tripped pointed at the box. Spencer got up and pulled the box to her bed. The girl turned to the Parrs and Tiffany.

" Hi, I'm Leela. You must be the new student. She said smiling. Violet nodded.

" Do you talk?" Spencer asked holding a metal penguin. Leela glared at her.

" Spence has a problem with manners." She explained. " That's Gozen." She pointed to the Asian in front of the vanity. " Shelly." The girl with the laptop. " And Fern." The Poster girl. Violet looked down.

" What is that?" Helen was pointing at Spencer's back.

" Metal body art, my specialty." She said shrugging. It was a green vine with green leaves and red roses sticking out.

" Well, Mr. Parr, you guys have to leave now. Don't forget girls, assembly in an hour." Tiffany said, and led the rest of the Parrs minus Violet, out. After they were gone Spencer turned around.

" This is going to be interesting."

A/N there! A lame ending, but still. Now, if you want e-mail me, my e-mail's in my bio under, duh, e-mail. See ya'll next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm back! I have quite a few supers! But I could use more, just keep in mind, they might not be used right away! I need them because in the end there will be a battle, but it's a school one. The groups will go against each other, but only like, freshmen against freshmen, sophomores against sophomores, and so on. Now I could use some seniors, or whatever!

Thanks to – Riverfox327, Redkill37, The Star Swordsman, RedVulpix, ainuprincess, and Kevin. For giving me the use of, Karen, shelly and eventually Trey, Sean, Michael, Ruby and Jenna, Eli, Aileen and Gozen, and Chris, Andrew, and Wilson. In that order. Oh, and double thanks to Redkill37 for Tormentor. I think I got them all

Disclaimer – I own Tiffany, Spencer, and Leela. Anything you recognize, or was mentioned in the thanks, is not mine!

This chapter is mainly about intros.

Chapter 3

" Come one, we need to get to the assembly." Fern said happily jumping off her bed. Fern was slightly heavyset. The entire group got up and headed off.

" Wait! Violet, here's your key to the dorm." Leela said handing Violet a key. They walked to building A and headed down the hall. The doors opened to reveal a large auditorium. The girls sat down and waited.

" Who are some of these people?" Violet asked. Spencer brightened a little.

" Well, back there is Chris Irwin, Andrew Bryant, and Wilson. Chris and Wilson are juniors, Andrew's a sophomore. They're kinda weird. Andrew has like, split personalities or something, none of us are quite sure. Chris has a tendency to quote old songs from 1991, and Wilson has no first name." Chris had long reddish-blonde hair, and was wearing a black, backwards, baseball cap, with a green bandana, a Rolling Stone t-shirt, a denim vest with a bunch of pins, patched bell bottoms and black high-tops. Andrew had bright red hair, glasses, a polo shirt and khakis. Wilson had blonde hair with black streaks, Seattle Seahawks jersey with a gray tank top, ragged jeans and cowboy boots. Avril Lavigne bracelets and a peace medallion were her jewelry. Violet turned back to Spencer.

" Over there is Michael Cacho, pretty cute, but really shy around girls, he's also kind of a loner. He's a sophomore." Spencer was pointing to a guy with black hair and brown eyes. He turned and caught them staring. He saw Violet and blushed, then quickly turned away. "Over there is Sean Huey, major hottie, but we have no chance at all. He's a junior, and too good for us." She said the last part rolling her eyes. Sean black hair and an air of confidence. " Though he's really nice. Those two over there are Ruby and Jenna Whitestone. Jenna is a freshmen, Ruby's a junior. Ruby is kinda shy, but friendly. Jenna is fun, but pretty sarcastic." Ruby had red hair, Jenna had brown.

" Karen is over there. She's pretty cool." Karen had brown hair and a light blue backpack was sitting in the seat next to her. " Over there is Eli Douglas, he's really nice, and shy. Oh, and he's blind. Don't ask him about, trust me. He gets depressed and sulky. He's a sophomore too. Oh, and Karen's a junior. Then you already know Leela, Fern, Gozen and Shelly." Eli had long brown hair and sunglasses. He was wearing a jean jacket over a t-shirt and jeans. " Somewhere around here is Karen's twin brother Trey." Violet turned to Spencer, she looked… different. Her shoulder-length hair was layered, and the top was brown with red and blonde streaks, with black underneath. Gozen had long black hair and looked Japanese. Fern had short brown hair and was really pale. Leela had long blonde hair and tan skin. Shelly brown hair with blonde highlights and had jeans with a vine pattern on the leg, and a t-shirt with a swordfish on the front. Violet was trying to remember all the names when the principal walked on stage.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad to welcome you to Super high school. Wither it be for the first time or the fourth. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all again. Hopefully out of my office." There were a few scattered chuckles. " Right, well, there are a few rules around here. No fighting outside of gym or power practice, and then you need a supervisor. No boys in the girl's dorms, no girls in the boy's dorms. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at 1 and dinner is at six. If you are later then thirty minutes late you don't eat. Curfew remains the same. 10 for freshmen and sophomores, 11 for juniors, and midnight for seniors. Anyone caught breaking curfew will be punished. No one's allowed into this building after seven and no one is allowed in the Gym or Mess hall after eight. If you left something extremely important in a classroom go to an administrator and we will get it for you or escort you to get it. If you have any questions come to my office." Then she began descending the stairs.

" Well, that was fun. Now off to dinner." Shelly said, leading them out. Violet quickly followed, but bumped into somebody.

" Oh I'm sorry." She said, looking up she found a pair of brown eyes. It was Michael Cacho. She blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'm Michael." He said sticking out his hand. Violet blushed deeper.

" I'm Violet." She said.

" Actually you're more of a scarlet if you ask me." Ruby and Jenna were standing behind them.

" Jenna. That was rude." Jenna shrugged and giggled.

" Yo, Juliet! We're waiting!" Shelly was waiting at the top of the stairs. Violet blushed even deeper than before and ran to them.

A/N there chapter three. Like I said, that was mainly about intros. Oh, Ainuprincess, Aileen will be introduced in the next chapter.

Dyu123 – yes, trust me it will get interesting, and sure, I could always use a new character!

The real violet parr – no prob, thanks, I wanted people to like it.

The star swordsman – cool, I have a good start, trust me, it's going to be good, in my opinion any way.

Redkill37 – sorry, but tormentor won't be in for a while, but he will be in.

And to the rest of you that reviewed and left me characters, I gave you thanks up top.

I'll get this up as soon as I can, but my computer hates me so I don't know how long.

Finally, if any of you have specific things you want to happen to your characters, just tell me and I'll see if I can work it in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sry I didn't update yesterday! I spent the day reading other fics. So first the usual!

Thanks to – Riverfox327, Kevin, RedVulpix, Redkill37, The Star Swordsman, Ainuprincess, Nny11, Stale Toast of the West, and Star ATJ 84, for the use of… Karen, Shelly, and Trey, Chris, Wilson, Andrew, and Billy, Ruby, Jenna, Emily, and Fiona, Sean, Tormentor, Mother Nature, and Despition, Michael, Anya, Aileen, Gozen, and Eli, Fern, Jeremy, finally, Peter. Wow, that's a lot, and if ya'll could do one more thing for me. Either tell me in a review or E-mail me the Supers' weakness, with the exception of The Star Swordsman, who already gave me Michael's. Please and thank you!

Disclaimer – I own Tiffany, Spencer, Leela, and now I own Carla, Harold, and Jake.

Oh, and there have been a few changes, Sean's last name is now Argail, and he's a sophomore instead of a junior.

One more thing, I have more than enough girls… I think, now I need guys of the sophomore age. Thanks to all.

Chapter 4

The group of sophomore girls walked to the Mess Hall.

" Okay Vi, number one rule on meals, beware of where you sit. Don't sit with the seniors; you'll be in for trouble. Juniors are a stretch, and freshmen are a downgrade." Spencer said.

" Is everything that serious around here?" Violet asked.

" Hun, if you thought normal school was bad, prepare for a living hell. Though there is an exception to the grade rule. Siblings. For instance, it's perfectly fine for Jenna to sit with Ruby, and their friends Emily and Fiona."

" What about you and Carla?" Shell asked. Spencer stuck out her tongue.

" Who's Carla?" Violet asked.

" Spence's older sister. She's a senior and one of the most popular girls in school." Fern explained. Spencer rolled her eyes. It was their turn for food. They picked up treys of food and walked to a table in the third row of tables.

" This is where we usually sit. You can always sit here if you want." Gozen said. Violet looked a bit happier. They all sat.

" I heard there was a new sophomore." They looked up. Sean was standing over their table.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" Michael was standing at the other end. Leela looked surprised.

" Sure." Shell said. Michael sat across from Violet. Sean smiled at sat next to her.

" Ugh, just what we need, more sophomores." A girl with long blonde hair and a girl with a black ponytail walked over.

" Go away Carla, and take Anya with you." Spencer said. Carla smiled.

" Why should I? You are after all my _baby _sister." Spencer glared at her sister. Then Carla's earring began to melt. The melted metal burned her skin. She screamed. " You little freak! I'm going to tell mother about this!" she screeched before running off.

" What was that?" Violet asked.

" My power. I can melt and manipulate metals with my hands, I can also melt it with my mind, but I can't manipulate is yet." Spencer said. Violet looked surprised. She never thought of people having powers like that.

" I can transmit and receive radio waves with my mind." Shell said.

" I fly" Fern said.

" I can create things out of nothing, but it's not that good, if I'm hungry I only make food, and if I'm tired I only make stuff like blankets and pillows. Also the items will disappear after a while." Leela said.

" I can change my appearance with out dyes and surgery. Also I can seduce men." Gozen offered.

" And she's doing a great job." Spencer said sarcastically.

" I'm a swordsman and can turn my hand into an elemental sword." Michael said.

" I have laser vision and Metallic claws come out of my hands." Sean said.

" I turn invisible and can create force fields," Violet said. The rest of the teens nodded, as though they were thinking it over.

" I can't wait until next weekend." They heard Ruby say.

" What's next weekend?" Violet asked.

" Every weekend we're aloud to go to the town a little bit away from here. Unless you got in trouble, then you're not aloud to go." Sean explained. There was a crash on the other side of the cafeteria. A guy with brown hair was standing up and a blonde boy was on the ground, his face in his tray. The people sitting with the brown haired guy were laughing cruelly.

" Who's that?" Violet asked.

" Well, the big guy is Shane, he is pure evil. Him and his cronies drive everyone crazy. The blonde on the floor is Jake; he's a sophomore, like us. The blonde sitting at the table is Jeremy. The other guy is Billy. He's well, confusing. He can be pure evil but he refuses to hurt girls. Anya sometimes talks to them, but Jeremy and Shane are juniors, and Billy's a sophomore. So she can't be seen with them too often." Spencer said. Jake scampered up and hurried over to their table. He looked really upset.

" Hey Jake, what happened?" Shell asked.

" Stupid Shane made my shoelaces tie together. Then I fell into my tray." Jake said. Spencer wrinkled her nose and handed Jake a napkin.

" Here, and you can have my food. I have tortilla chips under my bed." She said pushing her tray towards him." He smiled thankfully. Michael stood up.

" I'm going to my dorm. See you guys tomorrow." He said and hurried off.

" I better go too." Sean said following Michael. Shell, Spencer, Gozen, Fern and Leela all stared at each other.

" That's it! We're keeping Vi!" Fern announced. Violet looked confused.

" Hello! Sean and Michael sat with us. Michael usually sits alone and Sean sits with the other guys." Leela said.

" Lets go to the dorm. Tomorrow's going to be a LONG day." Gozen said. The girls stood up. They met up with a group of girls out side of the cafeteria.

" Hey Ruby, Jenna, Emily, and Fiona." The girls said in unison. Emily had long blue hair and brown eyes. Fiona had long brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

" Hi, who is she?" Jenna asked pointed to Violet.

" I'm Violet Parr." She said smiling a little.

" Hey." The other three girls said then they went back to talking. There was a group of things resembling animals playing near the girls.

" What are those?" she asked Shell.

" Their Pokemon." She said shrugging. The group moved on. A guy with extremely long blue hair was sitting under a tree. Just staring up at the stars.

" Peter Cager. Sweet, and really nice, but weird hair." Spencer said. Violet saw that he had white spiky bangs. He was wearing cut off slacks, a vest, and a yellow ascot. A large multi colored cylinder bag sat next to him.

" Over there is Karen's' twin brother, Trey. Really shy." A tall guy with spiky brown hair. He was wearing light-brown hair, and a gray shirt with red stripes going up the sides and down the sleeves.

" Over by dorm building E is Aileen, she's pretty cool." Aileen had dark skin and dark frizzy hair.

" Okay, and here we are!" Fern announced opening the door to dorm building G. down the hall up the stairs to the end of that hall, and into the sophomore dorms they went. Spencer jumped onto her bed and dug out her chips. Fern went through a second door to change into her pajamas. Shell sat on her bed and pulled out her ZapGamer (Riverfox's version of a gameboy). Gozen braided her hair. Leela sat at her desk and began to type at her laptop. Violet sat on her bed and pulled out her diary.

' _Dear Diary,_

_I survived my first day here at SHS. I made some friends, I think. I met a lot of new people. Sean, Michael and that Peter guy are kinda cute. The best part of the school is no younger sibling. Oh, and I learned about new powers. I never thought some of these powers even existed! I like it here so far. Except Shane give me a really bad feeling._

_Until later,  
Violet._

A/N there! My next chapter! Wow, it's like 2 27 AM.

A big thanks to my reviewers!

Nny11, Kevin, Mark, RedVulpix, dyu123, FUNxINxTHExSUN, The Star Swordsman, and Redkill37, plus Riverfox, Ainuprincess, and star ATJ 84, who left characters in their reviews for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone! Here it is! Violet's first day of classes! This is a chapter I've been wait for; there are other's I'm excited about too, but whatever. Off track.

Thanks to – Rvierfox327 for Karen, Trey, and Shell. RubyVulpix for Ruby, Emily, Fiona, and Jenna. Kevin for Chris, Andrew, Wilson and Billy. Redkill31 for Sean, Tormentor, Deception, and Mother Nature. The Star Swordsman for Michael. Ainuprincess for Anya, Gozen, Eli and Aileen. Dyu123 for Sam and Sammy. Nny11 for Fern, Stale Toast of the West for Jeremy, star ATJ 84 for Peter. That's everyone.

Disclaimer: whatever wasn't in the movie, and wasn't mentioned above is mine. Including this plot! I own a plot!

And I officially am set with the supers. So I don't need anymore Sry!

Chapter 5

The next morning Violet woke up because of the music blasting in her ears. All the other girls were up and dancing around the room, as they got ready. Then they all sorta congaed to the bathroom. Violet looked confused and peeked in. The bathroom had six stalls and a really long mirror with a long counter with six sinks. Violet raised an eyebrow and went to the only open stall. It had a shower, a toilet, and extra room so they could change. Violet sighed in relief. Then she hurried out to get her clothes.

When she stepped out of the shower all the girls were out and putting on make-up, or brushing their hair. Violet joined them, brushing her hair, amazed that they did put their eyes out with the mascara wand. They all finished and headed out into the dorm.

" Vi let me see your schedule." Gozen said holding out her hand. Violet handed it to her.

" Okay, other than invisibility we'll be together. Yes that includes Shell, Fern, Leela, and Spence." She said handing the schedule back. They gathered their books and hurried out of the building. Breakfast was in five minutes. They got to the cafeteria and got in line.

" Such a hard choice, Cold frosted flakes or cold fruit loops." Jenna, who was in front of them, said.

" Darn, and I was hoping for the crepes and sausages." Spencer said. Jenna laughed.

" Spence, you hate sausage." Gozen said.

" That's because the cafeteria doesn't serve It.," she said. " You know, you'd think they'd treat the future heroes of the world better." She added.

" But they don't know get your cereal and move on." The lunch lady growled. Spencer stuck out her tongue, grabbed Fruit loops and hurried off. Shell and Fern grabbed Fruit Loops, Violet, Gozen, and Leela got Frosted Flakes. They sat at the same table.

" That lunch lady's going to cut off your tongue one of these days." Fern told Spencer.

" Yeah, but I'll make me a metal one."

" Ew!" Shell cried. Spencer laughed. They finished eating and headed for building A. Violet hurried off to invisibility.

" Invisibility is a very important power. It can help to get you out of some very messy situations. Although it might not be considered the coolest of powers it, in my opinion is." Mr. Granthaw was giving his yearly lecture about invisibility and it's importance. There were only about 6 kids in the class and violet didn't know any of them. So, long story short, that class sucked.

* * *

Her next class was Gym. That she had with her friends. They were all waiting for her out side of building C.

" Come on Vi. The boys are already inside and changing." Gozen said, hurrying inside.

" Boys?" Violet asked, stopping.

" Yeah, all of our classes are with boys dorm F quad 4." Shell explained.

" Who's in that?" Violet asked.

" Sean, Michael, Andrew, Billy, Sam Chance, and Jake." Spencer said. Violet looked worried.

" No worries. None of them would seriously injury anyone. Except Billy, but he won't do it to girls." Spencer added. Violet followed the rest of the girls into the building. First they went into the locker room and changed into shorts and t-shirts. Then the girls who had longer hair pulled it into a ponytail. Then they hurried out to the gym.

" Today," Ms. Forester began. " We are going to play dodge ball." Violet looked relieved, she could play that. " Super style." Even better. Violet could use her invisibility and force fields. " Now! Teams, Sean, Andrew, Michael, Gozen, Violet, and Spencer. Team two, Sam, Billy, Jake, Shelly, Leela, and Fern. Get too your side! Ready, set, play!" she blew her whistle and the 12 teens went nuts. Dodge balls were flying everywhere. Billy had become a reptile-like thing and was climbing the walls to hit people. Andrew was throwing balls faster than bullets. Sam was floating through the air. Spencer had laid a metal bar on the ground melted it and was using the melted metal to block dodge balls and occasionally would use it like a catapult to send balls flying. Leela was creating miniature walls to protect her team, until the walls disappeared. Violet began using her forcefeilds and invisibility to protect herself. Fern was flying all over the place tossing balls from above. Gozen was distracting the guys on the other team so someone else could attack. Everybody else's powers didn't really help them in dodge ball, except to pop the ball, play music, and suddenly pop-up out of nowhere, which would help if Jake could keep a hold of the ball when he tried that.

In the end no body knew who won, they were just trying to create as many bruises as possible. When they finished everyone trudged to the locker rooms. They hurried to change then ran out.

" What's next?" Violet asked.

" Break!" Leela, Fern, Spencer, Shell and Gozen all shouted happily. They walked out to the field area behind the buildings. Spencer took out what looked like a pen and began using it to draw a line around her upper arm. Then she held her hand over it and closed her eyes, the line began to swirl and change color. It became a beautiful swirling design and it was black.

" Wow, that's amazing." Violet said. Spencer looked it over.

" Nah, I've done better." She said getting up and heading over to a water fountain. Violet just stared after her.

" Hey Vi." Fern was standing behind her.

" hey Fern." Violet said.

" Remember Peter?" Violet thought about it for a second.

" yeah."

" Well, he asked me about you." Violet raised an eyebrow.

" so?"

" he asked stuff like if you have a boyfriend, what you thought of him, that sort of thing." Then Violet got it.

" oh you mean?"

" yes!" Fern said excitedly. Violet smiled to herself and walked away from Fern and over to a tree to sit in the shade.

"this is the best school ever!"

* * *

A/N there, Chapter 5. I would have been done sooner bur my computer stopped working, I had a friend spend the night and I was reading the new Harry Potter book. (yes I love Harry Potter. If you don't, don't worry I'm going to say one more thing about it and that's it.) that thing is… that book rocked! Ok, back to the note. I have everything under control again so no worries!

AinuPrincess – thanks, when you say exorcism, do mean like in the Exorcist, or like exorcise?

Dyu123 – thanks! I'll use the characters later on.

Redkill37 – I actually work better that late at night. I'm more awake.

Riverfox327 – you gave me a great idea for your characters! Oh, and she doesn't have to but will shell have a crush on any of the guys? She seriously doesn't have to but I just need to know, it's up to you. Yeah, your fic is great! And no, in a cross over you don't have to use villains from both. There is no law saying that.

Kevin – thanks, for the compliment and the weaknesses, and I'm listening to classic rock to find some music from 91. I've been using the music channels we have on satillite.

The real violet parr – thanks, as you can see I used him.

The star swordsman – here's the update! Told you I'd do it as soon as I can.

Horselover101 – yay! My fic is awesome!

Kungpowkitty – I liked that line, not totally sure where it came from, but I liked it. it's not totally original, I got the idea from Sky High.

RubyVulpix – oh my gosh! I just realized, I've been calling you the wrong name this whole time! I am SO sorry! I totally didn't mean to! I just wasn't paying enough attention! Now I feel really bad, you gave me six characters and I never got your name right. I repeat, I am SO sorry!

Nny11 – ok, thank you. And no need to thank me, I enjoy doing this. So I don't think I'll end up giving it up, unless people stop reviewing.

Stale Toast of the West – yes, it's Jeremy. Ok, go it.

Star ATJ 84 – wow, that's a lot of weaknesses, thank you make thing pretty easy on me. You give very detailed descriptions.

There. Now, like I said earlier, I don't need any more supers. But if this fic goes well enough, and a lot of people like it, I'll probley make a sequel.

Finally oh, and this is five pages, size 12 letters, so don't think I'm not generous!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone I have chapter 6 right here! Oh and good news! I'm an admin for Dark future; I'm going to put the link in my profile, along with a couple others. Whether the rest of you find this good or not, I'm not totally sure, but I'm happy! And kai promised to talk to Sarah about adding me to her story. K, now I'm done talking about people you don't know!

Thanks to – riverfox327, RubyVulpix, the Star Swordsman, Redkill37, star ATJ 84, Dyu123, Nny11, the real Violet Parr, Kevin, Ainuprincess, and Stale Toast of the West for the use of their supers. I'm kinda in a hurry, so I don't have time to mention all the characters. They'll be in the next chapter.

Oh, and I realized, I am a complete idiot, in Vi's schedule, I put lunch then break, but I put the break before lunch in the last chapter. Okay, from now on, if somebody notices a mistake I made, outside of spelling, please tell me. I will not get mad!

JustWriter, yeah I did say I had enough, but I will use Nic, it's just too good to pass up. I have to tell you, I laughed my ass off when I read the profile. That's a great idea for a character!

Chapter 6

Violet got through all her classes and dinner just fine. After dinner everyone was hanging out in the field. She followed them. She saw Spencer surrounded by people. Spencer was doing metal body art on them. So Violet went to sit under her favorite tree.

" Hi." She looked up, Peter was standing above her.

" H-hi." She stuttered.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked quietly. Violet nodded. He sat next to her.

" So… umm what are your powers?" she asked.

"Superhuman strength, durability, endurance, agility, and flexibility.  
I can do pyrokinesis, shake or shatter the earth beneath me with a few karate chops, I can increase or decrease wind strength from gentle breezes to hurricane in 12 seconds flat and back, and duplicate any nearby water molecules. I also have a small yet strong ranger-like instinct to detect and deduce dangers." Violet stared impressed. Then Shell ran up.

" Vi, Peter, Karen and Trey are going to do the big wall!" she exclaimed. Violet looked confused.

" The school has a special Holoroom, and those two usually set it for mountain climbing, and have six different walls. No body has been able to climb the big wall." Peter explained. Violet nodded.

" Let's go! I want to see if they fall off or not!" Shell said leading them to the Holoroom.

* * *

When they got there Violet immediately began looking through the window, only seeing nothing but two pod shaped things.

" Duh, you have to look at the screen." Spencer said, appearing next to the group, her finger pointing to a large screen in the corner. Karen and Trey were climbing up a large rock wall. They were already halfway up. Everyone just stared up at the screen as the twins made their way up to the top.

" They're going to make it!" Gozen cried. That's when Violet realized how many people were watching.

" Why are there so many people?" she asked Fern.

" Trey and Karen are the first to even attempt the big wall, except Shane, but he fell to his virtual death." She answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. They were almost to the top. As they got closer and closer everyone became more and more excited. Then they made it. The shouts were so loud you couldn't tell one from another. Violet even joined in, so she didn't feel left out. She saw a quick flash of light, but when it didn't reappear she figured it was her imagination.

* * *

After everyone got over the big climb they headed back out to the field. Spencer, Fern, Shell, and Gozen were all walking with Violet. They were talking about music when they nearly ran into a blonde boy.

" I'm sorry." Violet quickly said. The boy had white blonde hair, dark green eyes, a baggy yellow t-shirt, and baggy jeans.

" It's fine." He started but stopped as his eyes swept over the group. They froze on Spencer. " I-it's partially my fault. I sh-should have b-been watching where I was standing." He managed to sputter out before hurrying off.

" Who's that, and what was that about?" Violet asked her roommates. Fern, Shell, and Gozen giggled. Spencer rolled her steel gray eyes.

" that's Nic." She said.

" he has a crush on Spence." Leela said, walking over to them.

" where were you?" Spencer asked Leela.

" I was talking to Peter. He seems really interested in our dear Violet." She answered. " stay on subject." She demanded after.

" he like Spence so much he can hardly speak." Shell said, holding back laughter. Spence glared at her friends.

" okay, tease-Spencer-because-she's- hotter-than-you time is over" she said walking away. Leela laughed.

" she hate's that we tease her about it. she, as far as we know, doesn't like him back."

" why not? He seems nice." Violet said.

" he is, except he'll do anything a senior says. It gets pretty bad." Violet gave a questioning look. " Spencer's sister is now a Senior, and last year her oldest sister was one."

" how many sister's does she have?"

" well, she has two younger, and two older. Then she has about four brothers." Fern said.

" wow."

" that's why she's so weird, she has a need to be noticed, it's middle child syndrome times three." Gozen said shrugging. Violet smirked.

" I need to go work on my high score." Shell said walking away. One-by-one all the girls wondered off into their own little places.

" well, well, well, if it isn't our new sophomore." Shane was standing in front of Violet. Violet just stared. " are you going to answer me?" he asked, Billy and Jeremy appearing behind him. Violet remained quiet. " than I'll have to teach you some manners." Before Shane could do anything Sean, Michael, and Peter were in front of Violet, protecting her.

" Leave her alone." Sean demanded. Peter and Michael glared at Shane.

" oh, are you three gonna make me?" Billy transformed into a lizard, the other two boys got into position for a fight. Spencer, Fern, Shell, Gozen, Leela, Jake, Nic, Karen, and a load of others crowded around. Trey pushed his way to the front to help. Bily attacked Sean and Trey. Jeremy got Michael, and Shane went for the senior. (A/N warning – really bad fight scene. If you can't stand bad writing please skip this. Okay, so I don't know if I'm horrible, but I think so)

Shane tried to use his mind-control, but Peter altered the wind to make it stronger, breaking Shane's concentration. Peter shot a wave of fire. Shane blocked it with his telekinesis. They locked arms, and it became a battle of strength, as both teens had super human strength. They continued this until Peter let go with one hand and bent to karate chop the ground. The ground began to shake and Shane was thrown off balance. Peter pinned him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was thrying to get Michael with telepathy. Michael turned his hand into his elemental sword, and Jeremy summoned a sword from inside the building and they began to fight. Jeremy was pretty good with a sword, but nowhere as good as Michael. Michael was faster, more skilled and much more graceful. Michael finally smacked the sword out of Jeremy's hand and pinned him as well.

Billy, in his lizard form, began using his tail to whip out at the two boys. Sean shot out two blades from his hand. Trey created a small shining ball.

" Trey be careful." Karen called to her brother. Sean thrust his blades into the tail to stop it from smacking them while Trey threw the ball, it hit Billy's scaly back. He cried out in pain, then, after Sean removed the blades so he could use his hands, he turned, and began lashing at them with his sharp claws. Sean tried to cut down the claws with his blades, but only succeded in getting slashed across the chest, butt managed to hit him with his eye beams (A/N lasers from the eyes). Trey made sure Sean was okay before hitting Billy with a light beam. While blinded Billy began trashing around, and hit Trey with his tail, sending the spikey haired rock climber flying. Shane and Jeremy manged to wrestle away from Peter and Michael. Shane had gotten a radio and was about to smash it over Peter's head when Shell got extremely mad. The radio began to spark, and crackle. Even though it wasn't turned on, music began to play. Shane, who was really freaked out my now, dropped the radio and the three troublemakers hurried off. Then the radio blew. Shell turned to Violet.

" d-did I forget to mention I can blow up electronics when I get angry?" she asked sheepishly. Violet shook her head. " oops."

* * *

That night in the dorms the girls were celebrating Shell's victory.

" whoo! Go Shell! Go Shell!" Gozen, Fern, and Leela said doing a lame dance. All the girls were dancing around the room. They had Shell transmitting the radio waves.

" oh! I love this song!" Spencer cried, jumping onto her bed. She began doing a weird mix of dancing and jumping around, a can of spray cheese in her hand. Violet laughed and took another handful off M n' M's Spencer dropped the cheese and dragged Violet onto the bed, and they began to dance and jump around together. Just then they heard a camera. Karen was standing at the door with a camera.

" keep going, I just want to practice photography." She said smiling. The girls shrugged and continued dancing. By the time they decided to go to sleep Karen had taken about a million pictures.

" night Karen." They all said.

" good night." Karen said closing the door then hurrying out of the dorm building. Once safely outside Karen grew shorter, chubbier, and her hair became short and white blonde. It was Nic in disguise.

" I'm going to make millions." He said jogging to get the picture developed for tomorrow's buyers.

* * *

A/N there, Chapter six. Hopefully it's contents will help you to forgive me for taking forever. I was really busy! I got it done though. I hope you like it. now I'm going to go post it. oh, and once again, I'm sry to those of you who gave me characters and I didn't mention eiter you, your character or both, but I started this before you gave them to me and I wanted to get this up before Christmas.

Oh, and final note, I'm thinking about putting in a talent show, just because. If you have already given me a character (no more I'm serious this time) and want them to be in the show, tell me. Just put in their talent, and if you have it dancing or singing, please tell me the song, don't just tell me singing and make me pick a song.

oh, and plz ignore the spelling mistakes, i for got to spell check.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I got some great reviews! No body was mad! Okay, like I said before, I'm Sry if I forgot to put you and/or your character in the thanks for the last chapter, but I figured it was taking long enough.

Thanks to – RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill87 for Sean, Sean and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Duy123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy.

Well, I have nothing else to say, so here's chapter seven! Oh, the Talent show chapter is the chapter after this one!

Chapter 7

" Vi wake up." Violet opened her eyes; Fern was standing next to her bed. All the other girls were standing around.

" What's going on?" She asked groggily.

" Mail call." Gozen said. Shell was by the door, holding a pile of papers.

" Okay, first, we got a message from our dear principal. We all can go to town today if we want. After breakfast we can sign up for clubs and other activities. Finally, the school is holding a talent show during the parent's open house, so we can sign up to audition for that.  
" now, we have 3 letters for Violet. Wow, we got us a popular girl." Violet blushed as she took the letters from Shell. They all were from her parents. " We have one for Gozen, two for Fern, one for Leela, two for me, and wow, one for Spencer."

" She doesn't get a lot of mail." Fern explained, ripping open her letter. Violet watched as all the girls ripped open their mail. Spencer laughed.

" What's so funny?" Leela asked.

" It's not even from my parents, it's from my dad's secretary. Dear Miss Spencer, please forgive your father for not writing to you himself, but as you know he's a very busy man. So here's fifty dollars." She balled up the letter and threw it in the general direction of the trashcan. " Big surprise." She pulled the bill out and began to count. Violet looked back down to the letter and opened one.

'Our Dearest Violet,

We miss you SO much. I almost wish I had said no to you going to the school. I hope you're having fun. Have you made any friends? What are their names? Dash and Jack-Jack are doing fine. Your father's losing his mind because he just now realized it's a co-ed school. When's the first parents day? I can't wait. Oh, and we heard about the mall weekends, so we sent you some money.

Love,  
Mom

Violet could feel the tears building up. She quickly wiped them away.

" Come on Vi, we're going to breakfast." Violet stood up and followed her friends.

" So, do you think we'll get our sausage today?" Spencer asked hopefully. The rest of the girls laughed. They got their cold cereal and walked to a table.

" Oh, Karen!" Violet looked up from her food as Karen walked over. " What did you do with those pictures?" Fern asked. Karen looked confused.

" What pictures?"

" You came in our room, took pictures, left." Gozen said. Karen looked even more confused.

" No, Fern came into our room, and took pictures of us." Jenna, Ruby, Emily, and Fiona walked up.

" Really? Shell came to the freshman dorm and took pictures." Jenna said, Fiona nodding furiously. All the girls looked around confused.

" Okay, something about this is wrong. Shell and Fern didn't leave our dorm all night." Gozen said.

" Well, that means a shape shifter must be doing it or something." Ruby said.

"That's impossible, the only shape shifters we know are Gozen, and it couldn't have been her, she was with us when 'Karen' came in, Billy, but he can only shift into a lizard, and Nic, but he'd be to chicken to come in to the girls dorm, let alone take pictures." Leela said. Spencer looked to the door.

" I'll find out what's going on, have all the girls in G4 meet in the lounge." She said getting up. The lounge was the room where the quad split into dorm rooms. It was actually pretty nice. The girls went back to talking after Spencer left.

* * *

Spencer looked around until she found what she was looking for. She hurried over. Nic was standing in front of building F.

" Hey Nic, come here, I want to show you something." She said. She watched as the older boy gulped and quickly followed her to the back of the building. She turned around.

" Listen, Nic, someone has been sneaking into the girls dorm, and has been taking pictures of us. Do you have any idea who it could be?" she asked in a sweet voice. Nic gulped again and backed against the wall. He shook his head.

" Are you sure?" she asked moving closer. He nodded. " Absolutely positively sure?" she asked moving one step closer.

" Y-yes" he said, Spencer's face fell.

" Fine." She said and walked away. She walked up to quad 4 and flopped angrily onto an armchair.

" Well?" the other girls asked expectantly.

" I got nothin'," she said. Everyone else slightly deflated.

" We'll just have to worry about it later. Right now we should all go to sign up for extras." Ruby said heading for the door, everyone else followed, grumbling.

* * *

"Okay, what are we going to sign up for?" Leela asked.

" Well, I don't know about you, but I'm signing up for Drill team, Gymnastics, Choir and the Talent show." Spencer said walking off. Fern started to walk off too.

" Where are you going?" Leela asked.

" Band." Fern said and hurried to the Band sign up. Gozen walked off to sign up for drama, fencing and the dance committee. Shell went to join the Science club, chess club, baseball team, Drama club, and yearbook. Leela, looking slightly disappointed, hurried off to the Language club sign up. Violet started to walk around to figure out what to sign up for when she ran into Sean and Michael at the football sheet.

" Hey Vi." Sean said.

" Hello Violet." Michael said.

" What are you signing up for?" she asked them

"Drama, Chess, Choir, and of course, football." Sean said

" Drama, Choir, Football, and Fencing." Michael said.

" Oh." Violet said then walked off. She found Andrew, Chris, and Wilson hanging around. " What did you three sign up for?" she asked.

" Football, Science, and Choir." Chris said.

" Science club." Wilson said.

" Book club, Yearbook, and Baseball." Andrew said.

" Then there's the volcano Worshippers." Chris said, smirking.

" What's that?" Violet asked.

" Nothing really. It just gets us another picture in the yearbook." Wilson said. Violet smiled and walked away. She ran into two people she didn't know.

" Oh I'm-"

" Watch where you're going you runt!" one of them cried.

" Yeah, Vi, it's hard to miss a head that big." Jenna, Fiona, Ruby, and Emily were all behind her. The two other people gave the girls dirty looks and walked off.

" They were Rilley and Felicia, they are pure evil." Emily explained to Violet.

" So, what are you joining?" Jenna asked. Violet shrugged.

" I'm joining Basketball, Chess, Language, and Band." Ruby said.

" School newspaper, Science club, Basketball, and Band." Fiona told her.

" Volleyball, Art club, and Band." Emily said.

" Basketball, Soccer, and Band." Jenna said smiling, well, I hope you find some extras to join!" then they walked off, their little Pokemon things following them. Violet smiled and hurried to go sign up for different things; in the end she had band, Choir, Drill team, and Art.

" Vi!" Shell, Leela, Spencer, Gozen, and Fern were standing by the door motioning for her to come over.

" Come on we've got to go, the bus to town leaves soon." Gozen said. The girls ran back up to their room and grabbed their backpacks and/or purses, then ran back outside. They quickly boarded the bus and then the teacher in the front told the driver to go.

* * *

(A/N wow, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written, and I'm not done!)

" Okay, we're here. Just remember, no attacking the town's people, and if you reveal your powers to even one person you are never coming back. Got it?" Everyone on the bus nodded. Then they were let off the bus.

" Okay, where are we off to first?" Shell asked. They looked around.

" Mall." Gozen said, and they hurried off to the mall. First they went into a clothing store. Violet was looking at a pair of light blue jeans.

" Try them on." Shell was standing right behind her. " You don't have to buy them, just try them on, it's fun. We go around and try on the stupidest things." Violet looked to see if Shell was lying, but just then Fern came out in a long pink dress, and the others were laughing like crazy then Spencer went in with something lime green.

After about twenty minutes of trying on clothes and laughing at the stupidity of the outfits. (A/N by the way, that's actually fun to do) Then they paid for the clothes the actually liked.

" Where now?" Leela asked.

" Food court." They headed in that direction. After ordering their food they sat down and just watched all the other people walk by.

" I'm SO hungry!" Spencer cried shoving chili cheese fries in her mouth. They laughed, and then did the same.

" You all are just so lady-like it over whelms me." Chris, Wilson and Andrew were sitting at the table next to them. Gozen stuck out her tongue. The three friends laughed and went back to eating their food.

* * *

Finally after a lot of fun, and shopping all the students were herded onto the bus to go back to school. They had dinner and went back to the dorm.

'_Dear Mom, Dad, Dash and Jack-Jack,_

_How is everyone? I've been doing fine. I did make friends; my Dorm mates and I are getting along great. I love it here, but I can't wait to come home. Parent's night is in three weeks. Hope to see you there._

_With love,_

_Violet'

* * *

_

A/N Yay! I finished the chapter. This is the longer chapter I've ever written! Okay, for the record, I'd like to tell everyone I do have a plot for this. I just wanted to do some fun entertaining things before I start the big important plot. Oh, and the reason I put so much detail in chapter 2 is because that's what the people gave me and I thought it would have been a waste of their time to give me such detail of their character and me not use it.

So, now I have another question for those of you who gave me characters. Their parents, well the ones that are coming to Parent's night. I need to know how many will be coming (Siblings can come too), their personality, and how they treat their children, and maybe what they look like. Oh, and it's not too late to put your character into the talent show, just as long as you tell me their talent ASAP. Remember, if they are singing or dancing you MUST tell me the song they are doing.

Finally, I have one more question for everyone. Before I do the next year of SHS, I was thinking about doing a summer camp. Dash would be one of the main characters, but Vi would be there as a counselor. So, do you think I should do it, or just go straight to the second SHS?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone! This is chapter umm… 8. The thing you've all, meaning mainly The Star Swordsman, Redkill37 and me as far as I know, the talent show!

Thanks to - RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill87 for Sean, Shane and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Duy123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy. Nny11 for Fern.

Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, I accept flames, but remember this, I don't take flames well. I will tell you off; whither I do it in my fic or in a Review.

Okay now here we go.

Chapter 8

" Can you be anymore excited?" Leela asked, as the six friends crowded into seats in the auditorium. Fern, Gozen, Shell, and Spencer were all trying out for the talent show, and Violet and Leela snuck in to watch, because only performers were supposed to come to the auditions. Spencer rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, actually, I could." She said, pulling the top layer of her hair into a ponytail. Leela glared at her.

" Why must you be so negative?"

" Who are you? My mom?" Spencer asked. The principal got up on stage.

" Okay! Our first audition! Michael Cacho." Michael walked up the stairs, looking nervous. He opened his mouth and began to sing. Violet was amazed. He was really good. Then came some guy she didn't know, he tried to juggle. After he finished it was 'Sean Argail.' Sean also sang, and he was good too. Violet was surprised. The principal walked back up.

" Shelly Carten." Shell gulped and hurried on stage. She also sang, and was pretty good. Then it was 'Gozen Abe'. Gozen looked confident as she walked up. She did some really cool magic tricks. Next was Aileen Jarrah. She began doing a series of karate moves, and was amazingly graceful. Next came 'Spencer Graves.' Spencer took off her jacket, revealing a leotard and walked up stage. Then she began dancing, and was really good. Then it was Fern Barela. Fern, pale as a ghost, made her way up to the stage. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, her eyes widened and she rushed off stage. Violet, Leela, Gozen, Shell and Spencer chased after her. They found her in the nearest ladies restroom.

" Fern? Are you okay?" Leela asked, screwing her eyes up in concentration. Then a handkerchief appeared out of nowhere and she handed it to Fern, who wiped her mouth and came out.

" I freaked." She said, and then the handkerchief disappeared. The six friends smiled at each other and went to their room.

* * *

Two weeks later everyone was out in front of the front office. They were waiting for their parents or guardians. (A/N okay, if I don't mention your character meeting Vi's family it's because you never told me about their parents.) Then the cars began pulling in. Vi looked for her family, and smiled widely when she saw them.

" Mom! Dad!" she called. Bob hurried to his daughter, followed by Helen, Jack-Jack in her arms. Dash came out and ran in circles around his sister.

" Hey Vi!" Karen, Trey and their parents were standing behind her.

" Hi Karen! Hi Trey!" Violet said. " These are my parents, Bob and Helen, and my brothers, Dash and Jack-Jack."

" This is our dad, Kevin, and our mom, Sharon." They said.

" E!" Helen cried. Edna Mode, Emily, Jenna, Ruby and Fiona walked over.

" Hello Dahlings! How have you been? Your costumes still fit of course," Edna went on and on. Ruby smiled.

" She did the same thing to us." She said apologetically. Violet laughed.

" Hey Violet!" Shell was there, with her parents and a little boy. "My parents, Derek, and Amber, and my little brother, Jake."

" Come on honey, let's get seats for the talent show." Helen said leading her daughter onto the campus,

" Where are your parents?" Violet asked Spencer before she was dragged in.

" Please, my parents come to something as frivolous as a talent show? Yeah right." She said

" Then why are you out here?"

" I got bored." Spencer said shrugging. Then she followed the Parrs into the auditorium. Violet stopped when she ran into Sean.

" Hey Vi." he said, his face lighting up.

" Where are your parents?" Violet asked. Sean darkened and looked behind him to a group of people.

" They were murdered." He said. " But my siblings are here. Nick, Rachel, Chris, and Amy.

" Hi." Violet said, feeling her heart fill with pity. " Well, I've got to go." She said. Spencer said goodbye and headed back stage. Violet saw Michael and waved him over.

" HI!" she said.

" Hey."

" Hi, I'm Helen Parr, and this is my husband Bob." Helen said shaking Michael's hand.

" Michael Cacho." Michael said. " Listen I have to get ready for my performance. I'll talk to you later." He said and hurried backstage. Violet and her family sat in the front row. Slowly everyone began filling in the seats. Carla got up on stage; she was in charge of introducing the performers.

" Our first performer is Greg Holmes." A short, pudgy boy came out on stage with an acoustic guitar. He sat on a stool and was about to start, but he looked up and froze. His eyes widened and he became pale. After a few minutes a couple people came out to get him off stage. Carla came back on stage.

" Next is The Pokegirls!" Jenna, Ruby, Emily and Fiona were there. Fiona on drums, Emily on Keyboard, and Jenna on guitar. They sang their 'Everything Burns' by Ben Moody and Anastasia, and Violet stared up in awe, she didn't get to hear them at the audition, and so this was the first she heard of them.

" Give it up for Shelly Carten!" Shelly got on stage. The music began. She was singing 'Breakaway' By Kelly Clarkson.

" Put your hands together for… Wilson." Wilson came on stage, Rock music played, and she began doing Indiana Jones style stunts, Violet was amazed, it looked so cool.

" Chris Irwin!" Chris went on with an electric guitar and began to play, after Violet got over how loud it was she was able to enjoy the music. He was really good.

" Karen Michaels." Karen walked out.

" I need a volunteer." She said. Dash raised his hand and waved it around wildly.

" Okay, I'll go with you." She said laughing at his excitement. Dash ran up. " Stand right here, and don't move until I tell you." She said. Dash froze, slightly disappointed that he wasn't supposed to move. Karen took a deep breath, and then melted her arm. The people that never saw her use her powers before gasped. She began to sculpt with the glue-like substance. About ten minutes later she stepped back, it was a perfect likeness of Dash. The crowd cheered, Karen bowed, and she left the stage, telling dash he could come get the statue after the show. He nodded and ran back to his chair.

" Trey Michaels!" Trey stood in the middle of the stage, he began to glow. Then he began to form a ball of light. He let the ball grow bigger and he threw it out into the audience, before it could hit it exploded into, like a mini firework. He did a few more of those. Then after about 5 minutes, he began to make a really big one, and it exploded over his family's head.

" Spencer Graves." Spencer walked on stage and they started her music. Gone by Kelly Clarkson. She was better than Violet would have imagined her to be.

" Michael Cacho." Michael walked out, looking even more nervous than when he auditioned, squeezing the microphone tight.

" I-I'd like to dedicate this song to Violet Parr." He said, and then they started the song. I'd do anything by Simple plan. Violet couldn't believe it, her heart was soaring. She was extremely surprised. Michaels finished the song and walked off.

" Gozen Abe." Gozen did her magic act, and amazed Dash. He was looking around wildly trying to figure out what happened.

" Next is my good friend, Anya Waliah!" Anya was wearing a cheerleading uniform. She smiled and began to do a cheer. (A/N I'm not a cheerleader, so I know nothing about cheerleading.)

" Aileen Jarrah." Aileen did the graceful karate she showed everyone at the auditions.

" Peter Cager!" Peter carried a HUGE boulder on the stage, and began to sculpt. He knocked off chuck after chunk, until it became heart. He dragged it off stage.

"Eli Douglas!" Eli slowly walked on stage. He found the microphone and began singing. He sang Si Volvieras A Mi by Josh Groben. He was amazing.

" Now our final student, Sean Argail." Sean walked on stage.

" I dedicate this song to Violet." He simple said before singing Hero by Enrique Iglesias. As he sang he walked off stage and came back with a bouquet of flowers. He walked down the stairs and handed the flowers to Violet, who blushed violently. He finished and walked off. Carla came back out, looking shocked.

" Well, looks like Miss Violet is popular with the guys tonight." She said. " Okay everyone! Have a nice night, see ya later."

* * *

" Wow Violet, you got 2 boyfriends! What about _Tony Radinger_?" Dash asked, running around his sister's feet. Violet was too shocked to answer.

" Hey Violet, can I talk to you alone?" Sean asked. She nodded, following him away from the crowd. Sean began talking to her about the performance.

* * *

'Okay Michael, you can do this.' Michael said to himself as he walked into the lobby of the auditorium. He looked all over to find what he was looking for, Violet Parr. He looked allover and found her in the back corner…with Sean. Michael felt his heart drop, just like the violet in his hand. He shook his head, tears in his eyes and walked off. The day was not turning out so great. First he's alone on Parents night, now he was beat to Violet. He hurried to his dorm, ignoring the tears trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

Violet was still in awe, she had an amazing conversation with Sean, and she didn't embarrass herself. She was walking back to her parents when she noticed something on the floor. It was a violet. A small tag was attached.

' _A violet for Violet, and a hope for me. Love, Michael'_

Violet stared at the violet and felt the guilt rising in her chest. She looked out the door, no body was there.

' Oh no.'

* * *

A/N YAY! I'm done! Well, not much to say except that I'm sorry that it took so long, I have a life outside of writing, a small one, but it's there. Lol, until next time! See ya! 


	9. Chapter 9

AAAHHH! I would have had this out sooner, but my evil computer deleted my work twice! How much does that suck? So I get to re-write it. I'm going to start a support group for people with evil computers!

Okay, now, I know I've been dragging on the plot, but I really wanted to do the Talent show and the other things, and I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, but that's your problem not mine. I have fun writing all these things and the only thing you prove to me by flaming is that you're an insensitive jerk. That's my opinion.

I'm Sorry this is taking so long, but I have plenty of reasons why it has. You see, I'm a dancer, and my evil dance teacher (who I actually think rocks.), Is making my dance partner and I do some really complicated moves, including lifts and spins. Sam and I keep messing up, and he keeps dropping me. So I've been in some serious pain. Then of course, school's started and Thackery's football is starting up soon. And so is Al's so yeah.

Now! Back to business! Thank you to – Thanks to - RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill87 for Sean, Shane and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Duy123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy. Nny11 for Fern.

Chapter 9

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I've been her for almost four months! We've had a ton of fun. Excluding classes, those get boring! I haven't had time to write in you! I'll start out with Cheer leading tryouts._

" Why did we come here again?" Spencer asked, sitting in the bleachers. Shell rolled her eyes as she sat next to her.

" So we can make fun of the girls jumping around like jumping beans, to see Anya and Carla being mean to other people, and so Vi can watch her admirers try out for football." Violet blushed, and sat by Gozen. The bleachers started filling up with girls that wanted to be cheerleaders. Anya and Carla walked out and saw the sophomores.

" what are you doing here?" Carla asked.

" we're writing a paper on the stupidity of older siblings, and you were the number one candidate." Spencer said. Carla glared and gave a rude hand gesture. Spencer smirked and leaned back. Violet and Leela's jaws hit the ground.

" Anyway, we doubt most of you will make it in, but we can still entertain ourselves with your pathetic attempts. First up is Colleen Garth." A girl with long brown hair walked up to the front and attempted a cheer.

" next!" Anya shouted. Trisha Colby was up. She was really good. (I know nothing of cheerleader, in my town thing it's the dancers against the cheerleaders so that's why I made Carla a cheerleader. Anyhoo) After her came about twenty more people.

" Okay, the results will be posted tomorrow." Anya said. Then the two pony tailed girls walked off. Then the football team came running out (I also have no idea how football try-outs work, I play two hand touch during break and after lunch, so bear with me) The girls watched the boys trying out. Michael, Sean, Peter, Riley, and Chris were there.

" Yeah! Go Sean! Go Michael! Go Peter! Go Chris! Boo Riley!" the sophomores turned to a group of giggling girls. Spencer smirked.

" Get control of your hormones!" she called to the other girls, who turned to her.

" Whatever." They all said. Spencer held back laughter. Fern rolled her eyes.

" Must you comment on everything?" she asked.

" Of course, if she didn't she wouldn't be Spencer." Shelly said.

" See?" Spencer said smugly.

" Although," Shell continued. " It'd be cool to see Spencer being nice for a change." The other laughed while Spencer glared. Football tryouts eventually ended and they headed down the bleachers.

" I still don't see why we had to watch guys try to bash each other into the ground." Spencer said, not looking where she was going. " I mean if they were doing something more interesting I might some to a- OW!" she bumped into someone, and landed on her butt. ""That freakin' hurt!" she cried standing up.

" I'm s-sorry." It was Nic. Gozen spoke up.

" Hi Nic." Nic looked up.

" Oh um… hi." He said, quickly looking back to Spencer.

" Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to move?" she asked. Violet poked her in the back.

" Be nice." She whispered. Spencer rolled her eyes, and moved to the side, and walked around Nic. The other girls sighed and followed Spencer down the bleachers.

" Spence, you are an idiot."

_That was cool, but then a few weeks later we found out something really big. All the girls in our quad were super mad._

" I can't believe this!" Jenna stomped to the table where Ruby, Emily, Fiona, Violet, Fern, Gozen, Spencer, Shell and Leela were sitting. They looked up.

" What's wrong?" Ruby asked, frowning. Jenna slammed about five photos on the table. Fern picked them up, after looking at them her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The pictures were passed around the table. Then they came to Violet; Spencer looked over Violet's shoulder. The first picture was of the seniors, playing cards, no big deal. The Second was of the freshmen playing around. The third was of the juniors, doing random things. The forth was of them, the sophomores, dancing around the room. And the fifth was just Vi and Spencer, dancing and singing on the bed.

" What the HELL!" Spencer screamed. " Where did you get these?" she asked Jenna.

" Jake fell in the hall, I was helping him pick up his books and I found these. He wouldn't tell me where he got them." All the girls looked around, angry.

" all girls from Dorm g quad 4 get over here NOW!" they all screamed. They all came over the pictures were passed around. They were all shocked and angry.

" I want to know who's doing this!" Shell said. Spencer shook her head.

" I'm going to find out." She said, looking over at Jake. She stood up and walked over to him. " you dirty, rotten, no good, don't deserve to live, rat!" she cried, yanking him out of his seat and pinning him against the wall. " where did you get them?" she asked.

" I-I found them." He insisted.

" I'll ask you only once more! Where did you get them?" she asked, shoving her thumbnails into his shoulders.

" I found them!" he cried trying to get away. Sean, Michael, and Peter had gotten up and were prying Spencer away. Chris, Wilson, and Andrew walked up.

" what's going on?" Chris asked.

" I'm attempting to kill him." Spencer said, pointing to Jake. Then Jenna and Fiona pinned Jake against the wall.

" tell us where you got them or so help us we'll beat you so hard your children will feel it."

" what's going on here?" it was the principal.

" nothing." Everyone said, going their separate ways.

" I will find out." Spencer said to Jake before walking off.

" they were wrong, there is a fury like woman scorn. 24 women scorn." Chris commented before walking off, Wilson and Andrew close behind. Michael, Peter, Sean and a few other guys turned to him.

" what did you do?" they asked. Jake bit his lip, hoping nobody would notice the photos under their feet. No such luck.

" What's this?" Sean asked, picking it up. By the time he came back up, Jake was long gone.

_Then, a few weeks ago we had a very interesting assembly._

" okay ladies and gentlemen. As most of you know every semester us teachers have a board meeting. This year, we won't be locking you all in your dorms." Everyone cheered. " the heads of the student council decided to throw a winter dance! So everyone will go there, eat, drink, and be merry! Now let's have a round of applause for the heads of the student council!" Shane and Carla walked up.

" hello fellow students. As you now know, we are having a dance! There's nothing really important to say except that attendance is mandatory. We hope you have fun."

_Anyone else find that a little weird? Fern told me we were never required to go to a dance before. Oh well, I have to get ready! The dance is in an hour!_

" Is everything set?"

" yes, the teachers are safely tucked away in a holoworld"

" Very good. Now I'm off to the dance. It's almost time for my plans to be revealed."

" yes master. Master, I forgot you alias name for the school."

" my alias is Shane."

A/N there! That was supposed to be longer but I wanted to get it done before my computer killed it again.

Okay, now this might get a little confusing, but just work with me. This is for people who gave me characters. Okay, I want to have a prom thing at the end. Sort of like, an end of the school year dance sort of thing. Now here's where it gets confusing. I'm going to let ya'll choose your character's date. You have three or four choices. One, no date. Two, make up a date I'd only need a name and maybe their hair and eye color. Three, decide to not have your character go. Okay, and if you don't care who your character goes with, tell me, I'm going to put a list at the end of the next chapter. Okay, I know this might sound sexist, but to make it easier. I'm only going to make a list of girls. Then the guys can choose.

Finally, I'm thinking about making an Ezboard for the story, for those of you who don't know Ezboard is pretty much an RPG site, at least that's all I've seen on it. So I figure I'll make one of those and if ya'll want you can join Ezboard if you're not already a member and you can play as your character. If any of ya'll would be interested in joining if I do this, please tell me; cause if nobody's interested I'm not going to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'm going to rant! I got a flame, which isn't what made me mad. I can deal with them I got five from Inspector Brown. I told him off, but that was because he left more than necessary. This one made me mad because first of all the language was uncalled for, but the S.O.B. didn't even have the courage to put his/her name. They called themselves Anonymous. If you are going to be rude enough to flame at least have the courtesy to tell the person who you are!

Disclaimer - if I owned The Incredibles I would be rich and SHS would be the sequel to the movie. Oh, and I'd have a lot less friends cause I wouldn't have bothered to join any fic sites and I'd have never met the great people that I have.

Oh, and I was really surprised at how many people liked this! I mean, I could tell you that I pondered over it for months, thinking out each detail perfectly, but in truth I wrote this spur of the moment. The first chapter only took me thirty minutes. Wow, I randomly write a fic, it's loved, I plan it out I get next to nothing… the lesson here… well, if I wasn't in a sugar coma I'd probably know what the lesson is.

Thank you to – Thanks to - RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill87 for Sean, Shane and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Duy123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy. Nny11 for Fern.

Chapter 10 

" Are you almost ready?" all the girls in the quad were running around trying on outfits and helping others decide. The girls who couldn't care less were sitting around doing nothing. Fern, Shell, and Spencer were waiting on Violet, Leela, and Gozen.

" Hang on!" Gozen shouted, fixing her hair. Finally the three other girls came out. They all got ready to leave.

" Wait up!" Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Karen and Trisha came running over to them. They then headed out and went to the school, to go to the gym.

" It looks amazing!" Gozen cried. The Gym really did look great.

" OOOHH Vi, look over there." A bunch of boys, including Sean, Michael, and Peter were staring at Violet. Violet blushed and turned away.

" well, come one, lets have fun!" she exclaimed. The other girls cheered and they all began to dance.

" is it time?"

" no not yet. A few more minutes."

" This is so much fun!" Fern cried flopping down on a chair. The girls had been dancing the entire time. Even Spencer admitted that it was fun. Then Shane walked up on the little platform that had been built for his speech.

" hey everyone! I hope you're having fun. Not only is this the last day of the semister… it's the last day of your free life." Fred, a senior with lightning powers put up electric fields around all the doors. A kid touched it and cried out in pain. His arm was covered in burns. Everyone looked around wildly. Then Shane pulled out a gun. Someone in the crowd screamed, which caused everyone else to freak out. Next thing that happened was people began running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Billy, Anya, Carla, and a bunch of other people walked up on stage. Violet felt Spencer stiffen beside her when she saw Carla.

" what are you planning?" somebody asked. Shane smiled.

" It's quite simple. First I got into SHS, then I got together an army of people who hate supers as much as I do, despite the fact that we are supers. My plan, I'm going to hold you all hostage, until your parents find out what's going on, then I will kill you all. Though, not without getting my prize first." He said stroking the gun in his hand.

" This is my power drainer. With this I will ensure a super-free world." Shane said. Violet turned away from Shane, looking to the window, with bars… metal bars. Violet smiled slowly.

" Since I don't have time for you babies, Carla and Fred are going to keep watch. Violet waited for Shane, and most of the other baddies to leave. Then turned to her friends.

" Go get Sean, Michael, Peter, Chris, Wilson, Eli, Aileen and Andrew." She whispered. They nodded and went on the hunt.

When they finally found everyone they sorta spread out so they didn't look suspisious.

" I have a plan." Violet started. " Spencer, do you see the bars on the windows? First you need to melt them. Karen, we need a Ladder or something so we can all climb down. I can gaurentee you they will find out about us leaving, so everyone will end up fighting. We need to find our teachers."

" It's not going to work." Spencer said.

" Why not?" Peter asked. " It sounds good to me."

" Think about it, any time now Carla will come looking for me so she can gloat. When she realizes I'm gone it's all over." Violet thought about it.

" Well, then we need a shape shifter that we know will do it for us." Everyone looked around.

" Nic." They all whispered. Violet crept over to Nic.

" Nic, we need a favor." She explained the plan to him. He looked skeptical.

" I don't know." He said, then Violet remembered something Leela had told her a long time ago. She motioned for Peter, who asked Nic the same question. Turns out Nic couldn't say no to Seniors. Nic slowly transformed into Spencer, but the hair was wrong.

" her hair is artificially dyed, and dyed many colors at that, it makes it harder." Nic explained to Peter.

" Maybe Carla won't notice." Peter said. The two headed back to the group.

" Okay Spencer. Melt the bars." Spencer went to the bars and held a hand over it. it slowly began to melt. Spencer played with it until it became a ball and then she put it in a little bag she kept at her waist full of metal powder. Karen stepped in front of Spencer and made a ladder out of her glue. Everyone quickly climbed down. Then Karen brought the ladder back up and re adjusted everything so she could get down.

" Lets go." Fern said and they all walked to the back door. Sean used his claws to pick the lock and they snuck in.

" okay, lets divide up into three groups. Jenna, Ruby, Emily, Fiona, Trey, and Karen, you all go to the left. Fern, Gozen, Eli, Aileen, Leela, and Trisha, go to the right. Spencer, Shell, Michael, Peter, Sean and I will go forward." Violet said. They split into their groups and headed off.

A/N Okay, I know it was really short, but I'm really getting into this. So, if time, activites, and my dance teacher are not against me, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Okay, nobody really expressed anything for the RPG idea, so I don't know if I'll do it, but if anyone knows a good place to get a free website please tell me, other than Freewebs that is. I don't have the right stuff for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I've realized I'm a total loser, I totally forgot to put Chris, Wilson, and Andrew into a group. So, I'm changing things around. Now the groups are Leela, Fern, Chris, Wilson, Andrew, Eli, and Trisha. Gozen, Jenna, Ruby, Trey, Emily, Fiona, and Aileen. Finally, Shell, Michael, Sean, Peter, Karen, Spencer and Violet.

I've finally decided, I AM going to do a camp thing, but not until after I finish all three of the SHS'. That brings me to a confusing thingy. I've already gotten some characters for the next year, so I'm going to put this up now. If you've given me more than one character, Please don't give me more. If you gave me a senior they obviously are graduating. So do not expect to see them in the up coming year. If you gave me a senior, and noboby younger, like a junior, feel free to give me another (Star ATJ, that does not go for you since I never used your other characters.) I'll give more on this when I start the next year.

Oh, and major sorry to Redkill37, I didn't mean to get your name wrong.

Thank you to – Thanks to - RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill37 for Sean, Shane and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Duy123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy, and Nny11 for Fern.

Chapter 11

" everything here is perfect." Carla said, walking around the room. " now to find dear baby sister." She continued to look around until she saw her.

" What do you want." 'Spencer' said nervously. Carla raised an eyebrow, she'd only ever heard Spencer nervous once and that was when…

" I want Spencer." Carla said. 'Spencer' gluped.

" I am Spencer."

" You have the wrong hair." Carla said, her hand shooing out and grabbing 'Spencer' by the throat. " Where. Is. Spencer?" she asked. 'Spencer' changed shaped until Carla was choking a chubby blonde boy. Carla dropped him.

" they… they… went out the window." Nic choked out. Carla growled. She grabbed Nic by the back of his shirt and dragged him out through the electric wall.

" Spencer, you're dead." Carla growled dragging Nic over to Shane. " they escaped!"

" How many?" Carla Shrugged. Tormentor shouted to his helpers.

" Go get the brats!" Carla cleared her throat.

" I want to take Spencer."

" ssh, be quiet!" Violet whispered to the group of people behind her.

" this would be easier if we knew what we were doing." Spencer whispered back.

" it also would be easier if Vi had spilt you into a different group." Shell whispered.

" Bite me." Spencer said.

" I'd rather not."

" you are so immature."

" and you're one to talk?"

" I'm not talking, I'm whispering."

" Shut up!" Violet whispered loudly. The two girls glared at each other but said no more. (A/N I know that was kinda OOC on Shell's part, but everyone in the group minus Spencer is too nice to say anything mean.)

" tsk tsk tsk. Trying to escape?"

" Crap." Spencer said. " no, we just got lost on the way to the bathroom." She added sarcastically.

" always sarcastic aren't we baby sister?" Spencer rolled her eyes.

" why does she call you baby sister if you have younger sisters?" Violet asked quickly.

" Carla and I are the only two kids in the family that are fully related." Spencer replied. " the rest of us are half siblings." Violet nodded. Spencer took out a handful of powder from her pouch and got ready to throw it.

" I wouldn't." Carla said reaching to the side and pulling out Nic.

" did you really think that would stop me?" Spencer asked, reading herself again.

" Spencer!" the rest of the group cried.

" Fine." She said, turning around. " one of you get him out of there." Violet stepped behind Peter, who was the biggest there, and dissappeared. She snuck over to Carla and Nic, then grabbed nic and shouted

"Now!" Spencer threw it and melted it, she began wrapping it around Carla, but five other baddies came out and attacked, the others ran to get away. They ran until they came to a large empty room then they were forced to fight.

(A/N it's not that Spencer's evil and would actually hurt an innocent... well fairly innocent person, she just hates Carla beyond reason)

* * *

" Where are we?" Leela whispered.

" In the school." Chris whispered back.

" well I know that."

" Then why ask?" Leela rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. They continued to creep down the hall. They heard an echoed shout 'now!' and turned that way.

" wrong direction." They turned to the other side, a group of villains, including Jeremy, stood there. The Teen took their postions.

" Leela, imagine up a gun or something for us." Chris whispered. Leela screwed up her face and looked like she was in pain.

" Fell the wrath of my… Twinkie?" Chris said, turning to Leela. " A twinkie?"

" I'm hungry." Leela said shrugging. Chris groaned and threw down the Twinkie.

" Lets do this!" Andrew shouted, in his Ace mode.

* * *

" ugh, this is so boring, where are they holding the teacher meeting anyways?" Jenna asked. Ruby shrugged.

" I don't know." Aileen peeked around the corner.

" It's safe." They continued walking.

" Lets look in the Holoroom." Fiona suggested.

" Why?" Emily asked.

" Cause, it's always a possibility." They all shrugged and walked to the Holoroom, peeking in. no one was in there and the pods were off.

" Did it ever occur to you that the meeting might be in the faculty lounge?" Trey asked the girls.

" Umm… no." they all said. The group turned and headed for the lounge. They peeked in, pods sat in rows, there was enough for the entire faculty.

" oh my god." Aileen whispered. " how did he get the technology? Or the money and equipment?"

" The Tormentor has his ways." They turned around. Two villains stood in the hall.

" allow me to introduce myself, I'm Despition. This is my dear co-worker, Mother Nature. We work for the Tormentor, and it's our latest order to distroy all of you." Trey jumped in front o the girls.

" Go!" he shouted, making a large light ball, the girls ran away just in time to keep from being temporarily blinded when the light ball exploded. Then they ran farther, running into Rielly, Felicia and another group of villains.

" prepare for your doom."

A/N Okay, I know the ending sucked and I've taken forever, but I have excuses! I had pirthday parties, I got in a fight, and I was working on a SHS website, I'll attempt to put the link in my profile, but just so you know, it's shsofficalsite. bravehost. com. Just take out the spaces. Oh, and if any of you have a problem with me making a doll of your character and putting it on the site, please tell me.

Oh, and if this is your first time reading and you hated it, feel free to flame, but you'l have the wrath of a thousand angry ferrets (for I am the ferretmenace) and my fans… well the stories fans. And they can be scarier than the ferrets. (I mean that in the nicest way possible.)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to – Thanks to - RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill37 for Sean, Shane and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Dyu123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy, and Nny11 for Fern. Extra thanks to The Star Swordsman and Redkill37

Oh, and feel free to send me a PM with questions, ideas, whatever. If you can use the PM.

Oh and this took long because of writers block, and I got grounded for being inept at math.

Carla triplicated herself and clone 1 jumped in the air. Clone 2 back flipped out of the way. The original Carla ran. Spencer went for Carla (k, there's Carla, C1 and C2), but C1 fell from the air, knocking Spencer to the ground and breaking her concentration.

" Time to see who's better, little sister. Me, or me." Carla said.

" I already know." Spencer retorted. " Me." She concluded, jumping up, knocking C1 off of her. She sent a long snake of metal at Carla. It was about to wrap around her when C1 delivered a kick to Spencer's back, knocking her down. C2 jumped behind her and held her hands while C1 kicked her in the stomach. Spencer concentrated as best as she could, remelting the metal snake on the floor and trying with all her might. C1 kicked her in the stomach extra hard and the snake hardened. Spencer looked back up and managed to melt it again and sent it flying toward Carla, wrapping around her, squeezing tighter and tighter until the clones disappeared. Spencer picked herself up and stumbled back to her group.

" What do we do with him?" Karen asked, pointing at Nic.

" I know." Spencer said. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to a door. " See ya." She said, throwing him in the closet.

" Isn't it a little mean to throw him in the closet?" Sean asked.

" Well, you got any other ideas?" Spencer asked. Sean shrugged and they moved on.

Violet's group ran through the school. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shane appeared right in front of Peter, Shell, Sean, Spence, Karen, Michael, and Violet.

"Well, well, well." Shane laughed. "Where do you think you guys are running off to?"

"Trying to get away from you and your psychopathic friends," answered Sean.

"Oh, of course we will leave you guys alone," said Shane. "Just after we drain all of your powers."

Shane brandished his gun at the seven supers. Spencer smiled and asked,

"And how do you expect to beat all of us when it's the seven of us versus you?"

"Everyone, attack now!" commanded Michael.

Peter ran to Shane and delivered a swift right hook. Shane retaliated and was able to duck just in time. Sean then came up and popped out his claws from his hand. With his sharp claws, he swung at him. Shane was able to avoid from getting a slash mark on him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to block a humongous fire blast from Peter. That attack sent him to the ground. Shane quickly got to his feet. With his telekinetic powers, he levitated Sean into the air. He threw him at Peter. Both boys were sent to the ground.

"Oh tell me. Is that all you got?" Shane mocked.

Shell ran up and channeled her anger and rage all throughout her body. She picked up a CD player someone dropped and threw it at Shane. Before coming upon contact, the electronic exploded right n front of Shane's face. Then, while distracted, it was Karen's turn to strike. She transformed her hand into a large sledgehammer. With all her might, she pounds Shane in the chest, sending him lying on his back. With her other hand, Karen shot out a glue like substance at the fallen Shane. Shane was stuck to the ground.

"Well, that should hold you for a while." Karen smiled.

"Sadly, I don't think so." Shane grinned.

From his gun, Shane fired a green laser at Karen. Fortunately, she was able to split herself in half to avoid the laser. Unfortunately, Shell got nailed in the chest with the green laser, knocking her off her feet and sending her crashing through a door into Mr. Granthaw's Invisibility class. A frightened Karen could see Shane ripping the sticky substance off himself. With her sledgehammer hand, Karen swung it low at Shane's shin. Shane grabbed it, lifted her up into the air, and with immense strength, she threw her into some bushes nearby. Spencer, Violet and Michael watched in horror as they saw four of their best super friends got taken down by a bully who wants to take over Super High School.

"Last time we met," spoke Shane, "My cronies and I were beaten by just three of you punks. Now, I'm here on a mission. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"We'll see about that won't we?" responded Michael, taking out a sword.

"None of us are afraid of you!" Spencer declared.

"For peace, justice, and our school, we shall defeat you!" exclaimed Violet.

All three rushed towards Shane. Spence attempted to melt Shane's gun in his hand. Unluckily, nothing happed.

"Don't try. I have had my Power Drainer specially made so it can't melt or be manipulated. Shane jumped up and kicked Spencer square in the chest. Because Shane had super strength, his kick sent Spencer hurling across the school. She crashed on to a wall nearby.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" interrogated a surprised Michael "Are you really that demoniacal! Dude, hitting girls is just not right!"

"Sorry, I just have no sympathy for people like you."

Michael pointed his sword at Shane. Both assumed a fighting stance. Michael charged at him. With his sword, Michael tried to slash at Shane. He continuously swiped his sword at Shane. Finally, Michael was able to create a small cut in his arm. An angered Shane countered with a devastating right and left hook to Michael's face. He later followed it up with a vicious uppercut to his chin. After a concrete punch to Michael's stomach, causing the swordsman to bent over, clenching his stomach, Shane gave a solid punch to his face. That sent Michael flying across the school, slamming in to a wall, creating a dent upon impact.

"Okay sophomore. It's just you and me now. What are you going to do now huh?" Shane threatened lonely Violet.

She was so scared, she couldn't move a muscle. Before moving to SHS, she had fought many villains before, but never has she had to deal one herself. . . without her family.

Summoning all her courage, she became invisible. A confused Shane nervously looked right and left. Suddenly, an invisible kick to his face made him fall to the ground. Shane aimed his Power Drainer at a random area. He fired it. He was lucky to shoot at the exact place where Violet was standing. Violet reacted by forming a force field in front of her. Of course, doing that gave away her current position. She reappeared. Shane started to pound on her force field. The more blows her force field endured, the more energy she lost. Finally, she could no longer keep the force field up. She dropped it. She was sent to her hands and knees, panting excessively. Shane grabbed her and lifted Violet up by her long dark hair. She screamed as she dangled in the air.

"I told you I show no mercy to people of your kind. Here is what I mean." laughed Shane.

He grabbed Violet by the throat and started to choke her. Violet gagged for air. Suddenly, a concrete punch to her stomach and her face made her whimper in pain. Shane released his grip on Violet's neck. She was dropped to the ground. She coughed uncontrollably and clutched her stomach, writhing in pain, and nursing her face. Shane was about to finish her off when an optic laser blast from Sean knocked him off his feet. Peter then summoned a large gust of wind. That wind projected Shane into a classroom nearby. Shell, with knowledge of electronics in the classroom, summoned all her energy to make the room explode. Shane was sent projecting out of the classroom. After he crashed on the ground, Karen transformed her hands into a hard javelin. She thrusted it at Shane, unfortunately rolled out of the way before getting stabbed. However, a solid kick from Karen sent him falling down to the ground again. Spencer grabbed a metal pole on the ground. She threw it at Shane. The metallic began to melt. It burned through Shane's skin, causing him to squeal in pain. All stared at the downed Shane. Suddenly, he leaped off the ground and dashed towards Violet, who was still rolling on the ground in pain. Shane grabbed her by the hair and aimed his Power Drainer at Violet.

"Not a another step, or else I will fire my Power Drainer at her!" he threatened. Sean, Spence, Peter, Karen, and Shell all watched in horror as Shane held Violet's life in his hands.

"Shane, please don't do this!" pleaded Karen.

"Do you really want me to pull the trigger?" he inquired.

At this point, Violet's eyes became filled with tears. She watched as her friends stare helplessly at her jeopardized friend. Suddenly, Michael, equipped with his sword, came running in. He tackled Shane to the ground. At this point, Shane released his grasp on Violet and on his Power Drainer. Sean came in, helped Violet to her feet and aided her out of danger. Michael raised his word up high then brought his sword down and sliced the gun in half. He later turned toward Shane. Unfortunately, a punch to his stomach and his face sent him to the ground. While Michael nursed his face and clenched his stomach, Shane glared at the other supers.

"This isn't over yet. You might have won the battle, but the war is far from over. I'll be back!"

Shane sprinted out of sight and out of SHS. ( that was written by the Star Swordsman.)

" now all that's left is to deal with his cronies." Karen said, and the group ran off to find them.

" go!" Fiona shouted to the others, only Emilly, Ruby, Jenna and Fiona to deal with the baddies.

" wait!" Felicia shouted to the others.

" these four are all ours." Riley said, all the baddies backed off. They each got into their stances. Then Fiona, who couldn't take it any more attacked. She transformed into Jolteon (okay I havn't seen Pokemon in forever, so if I get it wrong Sry!), and sent lighting at Riley, who simply used his powers to float away from it. Ruby shot a flame at Felicia. Felicia transformed into her snake-like form and slithered towards Fiona, who had changed to Flareon, and was posed strike, when the middle of her body stopped moving. Emilly had frozen her to the ground. Ruby began concentrating on Riley who was running towards Jenna, and she sent a blast of fire towards him.

" very good." A dark figure appeared in the doorway of a classroom a tall man stepped out. The man had long purple hair and the same, creepy yellow eyes that Felicia had.

" let's even out the odds a little." The man said, transforming into a horrifying part gargoyle, part dragon cross breed. Felicia transformed back into a human, breaking free of the ice that had held her down.

" good to see you father." She said.

" Father?" Ruby, Jenna, and Emilly said. The dragon-gargoyle, other wise known as Malcolm, seemed to smile mockingly at the girls. He dove for Jenna, knocking her over. Jenna began trying to electrocute him. Felicia tackled Fiona, in Flareon form, and they began to roll around on the ground, trying to kill each other. Riley kicked Ruby in the back of the legs, knocking her over, he created a ball of darkness and tried to hit her. Ruby managed to kick him off and dodged the ball. Riley began throwing more, Ruby ran around the room, dodging each one. She then retaliated with fireballs, one after another, thrown at him, Riley too, dodged, until he was stuck in a corner. Than she hit him square in the chest, repeatedly, until he couldn't take it anymore, and passed out.

Meanwhile, Jenna was still trying to keep from being stabbed by Malcolm's claws, and Emilly had been sending ice beam after ice beam at him, trying to get him to let off. It didn't work. Malcolm's claws scratched Jenna's leg, badly. Jenna cried out in pain. Ruby, who had finished tying Riley up and had thrown him in a closet, turned. She saw her younger sister, being hurt by the giant ugly cross breed. Ruby began to feel anger beyond anything she had ever felt before. She ran over to the wrestling pair and lunged at Malcolm, knocking him off of Jenna. Emilly ran to help Jenna stop the bleeding. Ruby began heating up, touching her skin could cause third degree burns, but that didn't hurt the Gargoyle/Dragon. Then Ruby's arms caught fire, that the Thing could feel, it fell back, surprised. Ruby began hurling fire at it. fire hotter than anything she'd done before, and it was actually hurting the Dragon, until it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jenna and Emilly stared, unable to say anything. Ruby was glowing red. Emilly sent a jet of cold water, cooling her down, and filling the room with steam.

" wow." Jenna said.

Fiona and Felicia were still tumbling around, trying to kill each other. Fiona changed back into herself and flipped them over so she was sitting on Felicia's stomach.

" never try to take over a school of supers again!" Fiona cried, punching Felicia in the face with each word. With a growl Felicia punched Fiona in the stomach, then pushed her off. Both girls scrambled to their feet, Felicia grabbed a large book out from a nearby classroom and flung it at Fiona, who dodged it. Fiona ran over to Felicia, after a little struggle, Fiona knocked Felicia's head against a wall, hard, knocking her out.

Sean went running through an empty hall. He looked all over. He heard something in front of him and hid in an empty classroom, hoping to catch the baddie by surprise.

" Oh crap." Sean said. Deception and Mother Nature walked in, smirking. Pointed at Sean.

" You're going down." He said. Sean and Deception glared into each other's eyes. Deception changed his hand to a laser cannon. He fired at Sean, but Sean dodged every shot. Sean countered with a laser from his eyes. Deception also dodged every beam. The two of them exchanged laser beams. Finally, Deception nailed Sean in the chest. He crashed against the wall. Sean quickly got to his feet. He popped out his claws and charged at Deception. Deception turned his hands from a laser gun to a sword blade. The two of them slashed and lunged at each other. They managed to get a couple of cuts on each other's arms and bodies. Sean finally kicked Deception in the chest. He groaned in pain. Sean used his laser vision to blast Deception into a wall. Sean peeked inside the hole in the wall. A huge burst of flames zoomed toward Sean. Sean dived out of the way to avoid getting burned. Sean looked back and gasped, Deception's hands had become flame-throwers. He threw flames at the teenage boy. Sean did his best to dodge the flames. He aimed at Deception's chest and shot another laser beam. Deception's hand became a shield and he blocked the beam. Sean jumped up and with his claws, slashed at Deception. Deception tried to block. Sean made a slash mark every time he hit the shield. Deception reverted his hands back to normal. His arm in severe pain. Sean kicked his head and he slammed into a wall. Sean examined his enemy, and knew that he was unconscious. (Yes, that uber great Scene was done by Redkill37)

Violet was trying to concentrate on the matter at hand, finding the bad guys and saving the school, but she could only concentrate on the pain that still remained, like a thousand needles being pressed into her skull where Shane had held her by the hair. (I don't know if it's happened to ya'll but it hurts really badly.) She heard a noise, coming from a nearby room. She walked in to find Chris, Wilson, Andrew, Leela, Trisha, Trey, Eli, Gozen, Fern and Aileen fighting a large group of guys. Andrew had reverted to his 'Ace' personality and was attacking a, now, hopeless guy, about five or six others laid in a pile next to him. Chris was attacking guy after guy. Violet stood back, almost feeling sorry for the guys, between the 10 the pile of unconscious was at about 40 or 50 and the cronies were quickly running out. Gozen knocked two guys' heads together while Aileen flipped one. Leela, who wasn't the greatest fighter, resigned to kicking the guys in either the shins or where it counts (if you get my drift). Soon, all the guys lay in neat little piles that were being tied together.

" Did anyone think to un-hologize the teachers?" Gozen asked. Sean, Fiona, Emily, Ruby and Jenna walked in; Emily was helping an injured Jenna.

" We also need healers… or nurses, whatever this nuthouse has." Violet pointed out.

" Did everyone remember to tie up anyone the beat?" Michael asked. Everyone nodded.

" Then let's go get our teachers." Peter said.

" Why don't half of the okay people go, the other half go beat out Fred and find us some healers or nurses, and the badly injured stay here?" Fern suggested. The others nodded in agreement. So off they went.

After they freed the teachers, and helped the wounded, everyone was sent to bed while the teacher called the proper authorities to take care of the baddies.

A/N okay I know the ending sucked, and don't get mad if I didn't use your character in a big fight scene, but remember, I have a lot of characters, not mine but ones I'm borrowing. This is NOT the last chapter; I'm going to write one more. If you want your character to have a date for the end of the year prom, I need names and appearances if you're making the date up.

Oh, and SHS has an RPG, I decided to do it after all. The link will be on the SHS site and in my profile. So until next time

Toodles

P.s. how many of you want me to extend the character page? I could do Profiles and things like that if you want. For each character, not just a few. And I'm still working on dolls. If you want to make your own, just for the heck of it, I'll put a link to my fave dolling site in my profile and another on the links page of the SHS site. If you like the way they turn out and want to share, I'd be more than happy to put it on the site. The making of the doll will be credited to you.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I am pretty stressed right now. I have this round robin and I'm having issues getting the writers to contact me. And my mom had the triplets this weekend, and I'm getting a cough. This chapter is just… here. It's sorta something that I like, but the story would be fine with out, but at the same time it's what some people have been waiting for… Nic gets caught!

It was Friday night and Violet, Fern, Shell, Spencer, Leela, Gozen, Karen and the Pokegirls were laying in their dorm.

" Hey did anyone ever let Nic out?" Shell asked, sitting up.

" Who cares?" Spencer asked, rolling onto her stomach.

" Spencer, he helped us defeat tormentor and his minions, he deserves to be let out." Violet said, Spencer glared at her.

" First of all, all he did was shift into me. Second, can't he let himself out of the stinkin' closet?"

" Spence." Gozen said. Spencer sighed.

" Then go find out."

" Fine, we will." Jenna said, getting up.

" Jenna, the school is locked." Ruby reminded her.

" Oh yeah."

" Oh for the love of-!" Spencer shouted, getting up. " Let's settle this he's out of the stupid closet." She marched out of building G and into building F.

" We're not allowed in here." Leela whispered to Violet.

" I know." She said. Then Spencer knocked on the door. Andrew answered.

" Umm… you're not allowed in here." He said.

" Don't care." Spencer said, walking past, the other girls followed.

" Please excuse her, she's on a mission to prove herself right." Leela explained, running in after everyone else. Sean's head popped out from behind a couch.

" What on – oh, umm… hi ladies." He said, his voice filled with confusion. Most of the girls said hi back. Spencer looked around the room.

"NIC!" She screamed. A door opened, and instead of Nic, came Michael, shirtless.

" What's going…" he faltered as he saw the girls. He blushed and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. " W-why are you all here?" he asked, trying to rid himself of the blush.

" Following Spencer on her wild journey." Jenna explained.

" Where's Nic?" Spencer asked.

" I don't know." Michael said shrugging.

" Do any of you know where he is?" all the other boys shrugged. Spencer rolled her eyes and turned to Violet.

" It doesn't mean anything." She said. " He's probably outside or something." She insisted. Violet looked at her skeptically.

" Why do you want to find Nic?"

" Violet and all the others, don't believe Nic could get himself out of the closet."

" Oh, crap." Sean said. " Don't the closet doors lock themselves? So if someone was on the inside they'd be stuck?" everyone's eyes got big. They ran out of the dorm and headed for the school, which was locked.

" How do we get in?" Ruby asked. Spencer simply held her hand over the lock, melting the lock and the door opened.

" The joys of being me." She said before they hurried in.

" Which closet did we leave him in?" Emily asked.

" Umm… I think it was the south hall." Jenna said and they hurried off. Of course, just their luck, not only were there gates blocking the hall, which was easy to get through with super strength and melting, but that hall happened to have nine different closets. They wrestled with the doors, which was harder due to slight panic, only to find, he wasn't in any of them.

" What the heck?" Gozen asked, after it was confirmed. Spencer smiled

" Told you." She said. "I bet he's in the infirmary." She said.

" Okay, so you not only melt metal you tell the future or read minds too?" Shell asked as they walked toward the spot.

" Nope, saw him there yesterday when Mr. Delgato sent me for tissues."

"Spencer Graves! You are pure evil!" Leela announced.

" Oh yeah, I trick you and now I'm the next Tormentor." Spencer said. Violet couldn't help but smile, it was kinda funny. " Besides, he would have had to be in that closet for a couple of weeks."

" Why's he still in the infirmary?" Violet asked.

" I don't know." Spencer said as they opened the door, and Nic was sitting up in a bed.

" Um… h-hi." He said, seeing everyone crowded around the door.

" Told you." Spencer repeated.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS (My laziness!)

Two months later Nic was out of the Infirmary and everyone was over trying to strangle Spencer for making them worry. It was a beautiful spring day and everyone was outside.

" I'm going to head off. I have homework." Spencer said, her voice thick with contempt for the damned work for home (yeah, I've lost it.). Nic took a deep breath and walked after her. Violet smiled at her friends and began removing her clothes (put your tongues back in your mouths, she has her super suit) and became invisible, following them.

" Sp-Spencer!" Nic called. " Wait up!" Spencer stopped and turned around.

" Yeah?" she asked, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

" Um... W-would you Erm… would you con-consider ever, maybe… um… g-going ou-out w-with m-m-me?" he stuttered. Violet felt sorry for the boy and waited for Spencer to do what she did best, humiliate him, make him feel awful, the usual. But it never came; Spencer simple raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

" Okay." She said. Violet, and Nic's jaws dropped.

" W-what?"

" Sure, fine, yes, okay, and totally." Spencer said, crossing her arms.

" O-okay!" Nic said and hurried off. Spencer just shook her head and continued walking.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

A week later things between the two were fine. Spencer started treating Nic like he was human and Nic stuttered more than ever. One day, while all the sophomores, plus some juniors freshmen and a senior, Peter, sat in the grass. It was yet another, beautiful Spring day and everyone wanted to be outside. So the courtyard was pretty crowded.

"Okay, Violet, Choose, Baking cookies with your brother or eating fish with your mom." Fern said. The other laughed.

" What kind of choice is that?" Violet asked. " But the fish, I can spit that back into a napkin, I'd probably end up in jail if I tried doing anything with Dash. Okay, Nic, Dancing in front of everyone you know, or having your deepest, darkest secret revealed?"

" Um… Dancing." Nic said. Then he took a deep breath, " It was me."

" What was?" Michael asked.

" I took and sold the pictures." Nic admitted. Every female jaw in the group dropped to the ground.

" You have to be kidding." Fern said. Nic shook his head miserably. All the girls glared at him and got up and left.

A/N I again, hate the ending. Sorry this took so long, but now I'm taking care of triplets and my grandpa is really sick and in the hospital. So, I'm going to spell check and get this up now. Oh and I realize I forgot the special thanks, but please forgive me, I need to get this up now.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I give y'all permission to attack me. I'm sry this took so long. I got a new computer and lost all my old documents, including the date list so I had to redo it. Then my grandpa died, and I'd like to thank the people that prayed for him, he made it past Christmas. Finally I got broke the idiot law again and got grounded. But now I feel bad because I just reread my last chapter and it sucked so bad! I'm extremely sorry!

Thanks to - RiverFox237 for Shell, Trey, Karen, and the rock climbing idea, and Shell blowing up the radio, Kevin for Wilson, Chris, Andrew, and Billy, Ainuprincess for Eli, Aileen, Gozen and Anya, RubyVulpix for Ruby, Jenna, Emily, Fiona, Felicia, and Rilley, the Star swordsman for Michael, Redkill37 for Sean, Shane and characters that won't appear until later, mystery007 for Trisha (she'll be appearing in this chapter), JustWriter for Nic and the picture idea, Dyu123 for Samuel and Samantha, The Real Violet Parr for Sam, Star ATJ 84 for Peter Alister, and Katie, and Stale Toast o the West for Jeremy, and Nny11 for Fern.

Here it is the last chapter of SHS. Hope ya'll like it!

Chapter fourteen (I think)

The girls of Dorm G4 were in their lounge. It was a week before the last day of school, and a week and a half before the end of the year dance/ day they were all kicked out over the summer. The girls were celebrating with large bowls of food and dancing. The Current song was 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers and half the girls were attempting a can-can dance on a large table, made by Leela, only to fall through when it disappeared.

" I thought I was getting Better!" Leela cried.

" Oh Blah. Who cares! Less than two weeks until we all go home!" Gozen shouted spinning around.

" Or Europe." Spencer added bitterly.

" Europe?" Violet asked.

" You didn't hear? Her dad's sending her to Europe for the summer." Fern said. Violet frowned, unable to imagine spending almost a year without seeing her family. Dash, not so bad, but her Parents and Jack-Jack, that would be hard. The school year was hard enough.

" Give me more soda, my high is wearing off." Spencer said, standing up. Jenna tossed her another Mountain Dew (one of my faves!).

" I need this." She muttered opening it and took a drink. Violet shook her head and turned to the others, who shrugged.

It had been a week and no one had spoken to Nic. They were still mad. Violet felt sorry for the poor boy, but there was nothing she could do about it.

" So, Vi, who are you going to the dance with?" Gozen asked.

" Nobody."

" What? So many guys like you though!"

" I know, and I've been avoiding them like the plague."

" Why?" Fern asked.

" Because, I don't want to have to tell someone no." Violet said.

" Oh please. It's simple you look them in the eyes and say 'no I don't want to go to the dance with you."

" But that's mean!" Leela cried.

" So?"

" Spencer." Ruby said.

" Neglected children are allowed to be mean, it's their purgative"

" I wasn't neglected, besides, all the guys are really nice. I don't want them mad at me."

" Yes and running from them like they having god-awful B.O. makes them much happier." Spencer retorted. Violet rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

" Holy- we should get to bed." She said. The other girls nodded in agreement and they headed off to their separate rooms.

" So how are the rest of you going with?"

" No one." Fern said.

" Mifune Minamoto." Gozen said, Mifune was in building D. Shell and Leela simply blushed.

" You're kidding right?" Spencer asked, walking into the bathroom.

" Wow, I think she liked him." Shell said.

" Liked who?" Fern asked, yawning, well into the second stage of a sugar high.

" Duh, Nic." Shell said.

" You think?" Violet said.

" Please, Spencer's heart is only there to keep her alive." Gozen said. Shell shrugged and went into the restroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

A couple days later the girls were sitting in the lunchroom, with a bunch of the guys from dorm F. Shell was off to the side talking with Karen and Trey. Violet watched them as Shell blushed at something Trey said. That's when Violet knew. Knew why Shell blew up that radio, why she blushed the other night when Violet asked about dates. She liked Trey. She turned to Leela and whispered something in her ear. Leela smiled and nodded. Violet got up and threw away her lunch tray and started across the courtyard to the class building.

" Hey Violet! Wait up!" it was Sean.

" Oh god." Violet whispered, but stopped.

" Listen Violet, I was wondering if… Umm… if you don't already have a date, maybe you could… would… umm… go with me?" Violet was confused; she'd never heard Sean so unsure in his life.

" Umm… As nice as that is Sean, I kinda want to go alone this year." Sean looked a little sad.

" Oh, well, okay then, see you at the dance I guess, save me a dance?" he asked. Violet smiled a little and nodded.

" Sure." She said. Sean gave his own little smile.

" Okay, thanks." Then he ran off.

" I hate doing that." Violet Muttered, and walked into the school building.

* * *

That night Violet, Spencer, Leela, Fern, Gozen and Shell sat in their room, studying for various finals, When Violet couldn't take it anymore.

" Shell, you like Trey don't you?"

" W-what! No, w-why would you say that?" Shell stammered, turning a disturbing pinkish color from blushing and becoming pale at the same time.

" Right." Leela said, smiling.

" Is he going with someone to the dance?" Fern asked.

" Karen." Spencer said. " Those two are practically joined at the hip."

" Some siblings manage to get along." Gozen pointed out.

" Whatever. Anyway, beating around the bush is pointless. As him to the dance." Spencer said.

" I couldn't, he'd probably laugh in my face." Shell said.

" Then I'll ask him for you." Spencer declared.

"NO!" Shell cried.

" Why not?"

" Because, it'd be worse to have someone ask for me. I'd look like a coward."

" Fine, about this, we'll hint around at it and get him to ask you." Violet suggested. Shell brightened a little.

" Would you?" she asked.

" Of course, what are friends for?" Fern asked.

" Borrowing clothes and gossiping?" Spencer suggested.

" Shut up Spencer."

* * *

The next Morning Violet went out to find Trey; he was on his way to the Holoroom to climb the virtual rock walls.

" Hey Trey, I was wondering, do you have a date for the dance?" she asked.

" Umm… Violet, you're nice and all but-"

" No, not for me, someone else." Violet said quickly.

" Oh, well… no, I'm not going with anyone."

" Okay, good. Listen, the other day, you and Shell really seemed to be getting along."

" Shell? Yeah, she's cool." Trey said. Violet smiled.

" She's also single." Violet said then walked off. (You know people are never subtle when trying to get their friends a date). Trey shook his head and continued on his journey. He walked about three steps before he was interrupted by someone else, Fern.

" Trey, Violet told me you're free for the dance. I just wanted to tell you, Shell is free too, and she's so funny. You could spend the entire night laughing when you're with her." Fern said before walking off. Trey rolled his eyes and walked on, only to be interrupted by Gozen.

" Hey Trey. Oh, that rhymed. So does well Shell, Speaking of Shell, she's single, and doesn't have a date to the dance. She's really funny and cleans up really well." Gozen said. Trey raised an eyebrow at her and she hurried off as well. Trey was about to open the door when Leela came running up.

" Trey..." she began.

" Let me guess, Shell's really funny, and pretty, and single. Giggle run off." Trey asked. Leela froze.

" Yeah, pretty much." She said, and then ran off. Trey groaned and walked into the room before anyone else could show up and tell him how wonderful Shell was.

" That was a good work out." Karen said as they climbed out of the pods. " You seemed distracted though."

" Yeah. Violet, Fern, Leela and Gozen all came up to me to tell me how great Shell was. That's why I was late."

" Hmm… you know they all room together, but you only have to worry if Spencer starts telling you." Karen laughed. As if on cue Spencer stepped in their path.

" Hey Trey." She said, as if annoyed. " Umm… oh, right, Shell's really nice, and funny, and you two could totally have a great time… oh forget it! Will you go to the dance with Shell?"

" Spencer!" Fern, Gozen, Violet, and Leela popped out from behind random walls.

" What?" she asked.

" Do something." Trey said to Karen. She did the only thing she could think of, coated their feet and the floor in glue. It hardened, the girls couldn't move. Karen and Trey bolted as Spencer shouted random curse words at them.

" That girl could make Ozzy Osborne blush." Trey said as they ran across the courtyard.

* * *

That evening Trey was headed back to his dorm from dinner. The G4 girls hadn't bothered them after the glue incident. The glue she used was only temporary but Spencer still glared at them and he felt lucky she didn't have pyro powers. He heard a soft cough and turned to see a figure on one of the benches. It was Shell. He walked over and sat next to her.

" Erm… missed you at dinner."

" Yeah, I wasn't hungry… and I'm not speaking to Spencer." Shell said, not looking up.

" Yeah, about that… sure." He said.

" What?" Shell asked, looking up, confused.

" Sure, I'll go to the dance with you." He continued.

" If it's out of pity, or to get my friends or your back-"

" It's not, just go with me." He said.

" Okay." She said happily

* * *

It was the night of the dance and everyone in building G was going crazy. They were running around from quad to quad with make-up bags and spray on glitter. Violet stood in front of a mirror, her black hair piled high on her head, wearing a violet colored dress with sliver high heels. She'd also been attacked with glitter spray. Ruby ran in, her hair loose and she wore a long red dress.

" Made by Edna." She had explained earlier.

" Looking great Vi." Ruby said, spraying her hair with a light layer of hair spray. She ran out and Jenna, Fiona and Karen ran in to replace her. Jenna in a short, pale blue dress, Fiona in a calf length white one and Karen in a green pencil style dress. They double checked everything then walked out. Shell came in, wearing a dark blue dress with a silk skirt covered in a few layers of a mesh like material that had white stars painted on it. She looked amazing. Gozen walked in after her in a slinky black dress.

" I am good." She declared, looking Shell up and down. " But it wasn't hard." She added.

" Oh please." Spencer said from the doorway in a red and black dress with that didn't cover her back so she had an intricate metal design on her back. They all turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

" I'm going now!" Jenna said, turning to leave. Everyone followed her. They hurried across to the gym, where the dance was being held, just in time for 'Material Girl' by Madonna. Guys began walking up to girls and they began to dance. Trey walked over to Shell and they walked out to the dance floor for a few songs before going to the refreshments.

" Hey Violet." It was Michael.

" Hey Michael." She said.

" Do you want to dance?" he asked. She nodded and as they walked on the dance floor 'can't help falling in love with you' came on. Michael smiled and they began to dance. At the end Michael could resist, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. After that song Violet went for punch, and ran into Sean.

" Ready for that dance you promised to save?" he asked.

" Sure." She said, letting him lead her to the dance floor. 'More than words' by Frankie J came on. They danced. Sean smiled and as the song ended, gave her a little kiss.

After dancing with Sean she sat down. Slightly out of breath. Then Fern danced over and forced her on the dance floor. She talked to Ruby, Jenna, Fiona, and Emily and their dates, Jake Stone, Zack Summers, Scott Summers, Arthur Windslow, in that order.  
Then she danced with a few more people and before she knew it, it was almost midnight.

" Okay everyone!" Trisha said, after Shane, Anya, and Carla had been carted off to jail, she'd been named class president.

" It's two minutes to midnight. This is your last chance this school year to do something you really wanted to do!" she said before getting off stage. Someone tapped her shoulder, laughing, Violet turned around. It was Peter.

" Can I talk to you?" he asked.

" Sure." She followed him out into the courtyard, to his favorite bench.

" This is my last year here at SHS." He said, looking around. " I was here when being a super hero was illegal, I was here when you and your family defeated Syndrome, and I was here to see three years of annoying freshmen. It'll be weird to go out in the real world." He continued.

" I bet. I've only been here a year and I can't remember what regular life is like." Violet said. Peter laughed.

" Five seconds!" Trisha's voice announced. The count down began.

" Five… Four… Three… Two… One…!" it was the end of the school year. Peter leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Violet practically floated back to the dorm. Fern, Gozen and Leela were all there. Shell walked in a couple minutes later, happy.

" Did he kiss you?" Leela asked. She had ended up going with Jake… ew.

" No, but he went with me, that's all that matters." Shell said, heading for the bathroom to change. Finally Spencer, who had gone alone, walked in. looking shocked.

" Spence? What happened?" Gozen asked.

_Flashback!_

" can you believe it. He actually came." Aileen said. Spencer turned, it was Nic.

" Wow, he really came." She said.

" Didn't I just say that?" Aileen asked. Spencer ignored her and walked over to him.

" Didn't think you'd come." She said. He just shrugged, and walked off, leaving Spencer to raise an eyebrow and smirk. " He totally just ignored me." She said, the she went and sat down. An hour later someone walked over.

" D-do you want to dance?"

" Sure." She said, getting up. It was none other than Nic. They dance to 'Unbelievable' by Kaci Brown (I love that song!). Then they sat back down.

" A-about those pictures…" he started.

" Why'd you do it?" she asked.

" I-I needed money. It w-was f-fast and easy." Nic stammered.

" Part time job ever occur to you?" Spencer asked. Nic shrugged. " Whatever, anyhoo, it's already been done and nothing can be done about that." Then Trisha began the five second count down.

" Five…Four…Three…Two…One…!" everyone shouted. Then the cheering began. Amongst the chaos Nic took his chance and Kissed Spencer before running off into a crowd.

_End of flashback!_

"Holy cow." Leela said.

" No way! Shy, stammering Nic kissed you?" Gozen said, then squealed. " first Violet now you! It's a night of romance! Oh, Leela, did Jake actually kiss you this year?"

" no!" Leela said. Spencer went to change our of her dress. Then the six friends went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was running around, signing yearbooks, saying good byes, and getting shirts signed (my friends and I do that every year).

" I'm going to miss you guys!" Leela cried as her parents' car drove up.

" bye Leela!" the girls called.

" call me!" she shouted before getting in. Then Violet said bye to Karen and Trey, Aileen, Jake, Chris, Andrew, Wilson and Fern and was saying good bye to Gozen.

" this is my ride. My brother, Alister." Peter said, walking over. Violet gave him a hug.

" Call me over the summer." She said. Peter smiled and walked away.

" Hey Violet. I'm about to go. I wanted to give you this." It was Sean, he handed her a booklet. " I thought you or your brother might be interested, I'm a counselor and Chris and Amy are Campers." It was about a camp for super heroes.

" I'll think about it." She said and watched Sean leave. The Michael walked over.

" I'm leaving." He said grimly.

" I'll miss you." Violet said, hugging him.

" I'll call you, alright?"

" Okay." Violet replied as he walked to his aunt's car. Then Spencer walked over.

" I'm out." She said. " I get to stop by the house before I'm off to Europe. I'll bring you a present." She said before walking off and getting into a limo.

Violet said good-bye to the rest of her friends and finally heard it.

" VIOLET!" it was her mother. Violet ran over and gave her mother a huge hug. Then, as her dad put her trunks in the back kissed Jack-Jack's fore head and punched Dash's arm.

" I can't wait to get home." She said as they started off. " oh, mom, Sean gave this to me." She handed her mom the booklet.

" A summer camp for Supers? This sounds great for you and Dash."

" Ahh man!"

* * *

A/N there! I finished it! It's 10 pages long! And I started it at like, seven thirty, now it's almost 1 AM I'm grounded until February 8th, but I'll be back soon. I've officially decided to do the Camp next. So I need campers, junior counselors. And counselors. 7-13-years-old for campers, 14-17 for junior counselors, 18-25 for counselors. I need:

Name  
Age  
Appearance  
Personality  
super name  
power/s  
family

And no crushes on Dash that's taken care of.


End file.
